The Reclaimers
by Junior Chief
Summary: Set 3 months after Requiem's destruction a Human/Sangheili coalition force is sent to beyond the reaches of both their territories to secure a forerunner site. But what they found was a separate humanity living on a strange planet completely unscathed and oblivious to the happenings of the past war. But just like them this humanity faces a foe that threatens them to extinction.
1. The Expendition

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo.

A/N: Hola and welcome to my first ever fanfic. Now I am a newbie when it comes to writing so this story will contain some grammatical errors and other flaws especially but thats why I published this to get better. So I ask any of the more experience writers to provide any constructive criticism.

Chapter one: The Expedition

 **June 6, 2558, 3 months after the Second battle of Requiem**

 **UNSC Infinity, Earth, Sol System**

 **1200 hours Standard UNSC Time**

"Captain the fleet has gathered and FleetCom has given the green light, we are now awaiting your command." A bridge officer said

"Excellent lieutenant have we received word from our sangheili friends" said Captain Lasky

"No sir." the officer replied

"Ah" Lasky leaning forward in his chair, rubbing his temple "Alright, Roland!" He called

"Yes Captain." a familiar Yellow world war 2 pilot avatar appeared

"Plot a course to rally point sector 90388-1."

"Aye aye sir, plotting course." the AI replied saluting "Is there anything else you like me to do?"

"Yeah trying raising the Arbiter, tell him the mission is a go." Lasky said

"Well do" Roland said before flickering out

Lasky leaned backed in his chair touching the intercom speaker on it.

"Attention all crew this is the captain speaking please be advised we are going for a slipspace jump in 15 minutes, that is all Lasky out" the intercom went dead.

* * *

 **S-Deck, Infinity**

After returning from their 20th mission since they were reunited with their old leader. Blue team has rarely ever had a break it was either it was the endless missions their leader John keeps taking on or training in the War games. But they weren't complaining they were keeping humanity safe from those who threaten it, the 4 Spartans sat at one of the storage area recollecting their previous mission to the human colony in the outer edges of the UNSC territories called Augustine, the UNSC had gotten word of a high ranking insurrectionist member was selling UNSC secrets to the Storm Covenant for weapons to arm their cause. The mission stated that blue team was to capture him for interrogation.

"I'm telling we got another mole in UNSC, a high ranking one at that." Fred said

"It wouldn't be the first and it won't be the last. You think after the war the innies would have died down." Linda retorted inspecting her sniper rifle.

"I guess they never learn and now their selling out their own species for weapons to fight the very person who protects them, I like better it when they stood for actual change." Fred said

"What do you think Chief, Chief?" Fred turns to his fellow Spartan absent mindlessly starring at the data chip that belonged to Cortana before looking up.

"Yes" the Chief spoke

"Are you ok zoned out there for a while?" Fred asked his friend with concern.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure." placing a hand on his shoulder "If there is anything you want you talk about we're here." He finished giving him a reassuring look.

"…"

"Chief." another voice called out to him it was Kelly "I've known you since we were kids so if there's something wrong and there is I'd know. So just as Fred said we're here for you." Her blue eyes stared at his visor.

"I know Kelly." Not wanting to continue this conversation anymore he stood up "I 'm heading to the training room." walking off leaving his team.

His team sat there looking him walk down the hallway. There was a pregnant silent that continued for a minute before Fred spoke up "Isn't the training area in the opposite direction."

"He's heading to the Observation deck 7" Kelly stated.

"Why?" questioned Linda.

"To clear his head, he goes their every night." Kelly answered.

"I don't think the boss would appreciate you spying on him, he'll get the wrong idea." Fred said slyly nudging at Kelly's side.

"I'm not spying, I was just … hey. Whatever your insinuating it not like that Fred" Kelly shouted glaring at him which he only responded by chuckling with Linda joining in on the laughter.

"So you weren't spying on John because you were worried about his depression and his late night escapades or was it something else you thought I meant hmm."

"Yes, no, damn it Fred I don't see him that way." She said blushing causing Fred to chuckle even harder at her dilemma. Kelly balled her fist ready to strike the chuckling fool.

But before she could the ships intercom flared to life "Attention all crew this is the captain speaking please be advised we are going for a slipspace jump in 15 minutes, that is all Lasky out" the P.A said before going silent again.

"Well that enough teasing for the day let's say we find our leader and head for mess hall I hear their serving turkey." Fred said rising up from his position.

* * *

 **Infinity's Bridge**

"Roland, we ready" Lasky

"Aye captain slipspace jump in five, four, three, two, one."

Simultaneously Infinity and her escorts entered the black oblivion that is slipspace

 **5 hours later**

 **Rally Point 90388-1**

 **Deep space**

Sixteen mini black holes appeared in emptiness of space depositing the Infinity Fleet."Sir we are clear of slipspace." **  
**

"Alright ensign any signs of our friends "

"No sir"

"Damn it Arbiter what keeping you. Lt, order the fleet form up around the Infinity we will wait for them."

 **3 Hours later**

It's been three hours, three hours of sitting and waiting for the other half of their expedition force and Captain Lasky was getting very impatient. He was taught a Corbulo Academy the patience was an officer's best friend but right now it was mocking him just where the hell was the Arbiter.

"Captain we 12 ships coming out of slipspace it the Arbiter's ships" a bridge officer spoke out.

' _Finally'_ Lasky thought "How far are they?"

"100 km out sir and closing" Not soon after all 12 ships came into view, the familiar assault carrier The Shadow of Intent and it escorts placing themselves near the fleet. "Sir incoming communication from the Shadow of intent"

"Put them through" the display monitor came showing the familiar golden armor of the sangheili leader.

"You're late." Lasky said

"I apologize human but we were preoccupied by an attack on one of our supply lines by the Covenant." The Arbiter apologized.

"Jul is getting bolder each day" Lasky stated

"And yet he refuses to meet me on the battlefield and fight like real sangheili but instead he plays the game you humans call cat and mouse." Arbiter growled with annoyance.

"I know Thel he's been pain in our ass as well." Lasky said agreeing with the Arbiters annoyance with Jul. Ever since he manage to escape with not just half of Janus key but with Dr. Halsey the brains behind the Spartan program, Mjolnir armor, the UNSC lead scientist in Forerunner research and the very woman who has knowledge that could cripple UNSC. Lasky hated to admit it but Jul had an advantage over the UNSC now that Halsey working with him.

But lately all he has been doing is hit and run tactics; he attacked a UNSC research station obviously to gather equipment for Halsey, raided a colony which later revealed to have house a forerunner facility making off with god knows what and we couldn't find out what the facility hid because he blew it sky high and now he raided a supply line for Swords of Sangheilios, just what was he planning.

But that's why a coalition was form, the UNSC and the Sangheili leadership knew while they were running around like headless chickens trying catch Jul, he was gaining strength from the technology he finds. So after arduous talks on both sides by the Lasky and Thel the UNSC High Command and the Sangheili council agreed on the idea of working together forming the Orion Arms Coalition. Their first mission; use their half of the Janus Key to locate forerunner facilities scattered across the galaxy.

"Alright" clasping his hands together "let's put aside our hatred and talk business Thel."

"I agree human let's talk business"

"Roland bring the map display." Lasky commanded, immediately a holographic map of the galaxy appeared with marker highlight.

"As you see before you Arbiter, the Janus key or half of it has pointed us to a Forerunner facility on a planet in called Byeonchig beyond the Orion Arm close to the Orion Belt. From what we interpreted the facility is research for advance slipspace technology during Flood-Forerunner war. Our mission; locate the facility and secure whatever information we can salvage for study. Any questions?" Lasky asked finishing his briefing

"Yes what if we encountered the Parasite infestation on this planet?" the Arbiter questioned

"Good question. Well in light of such an event the UNSC has made special contingency plans for such as a scenario." The captain answered

"And this contingency plan contains?" the sangheili queried

"Let's not discuss this until a problem that requires the contingency arise" Lasky replied to the sangheili.

"Fine but I do not like things being kept from me especially between allies."

"Ok. Is that all" Lasky asked

"When do we leave?"

"Right now"

"Very well my fleet awaits your signal Arbiter out." With that the conversation ended and display visual was cut.

Lasky walked back to his chair, taking a sit "Roland, are we ready"

"Yes Captain ready and waiting." The A.I appeared on the holo table

"Let's move Byeonchig, here we come."

"Jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Captain I want to talk about the name of the planet"

"What about its name" Lasky asked

"Don't you think it a bit unusual that the forerunners give a world a name that in our language it means strange or aberration."

"I try not to think much about Roland I just hope what whatever we find there is worth the trip."

Chapter 2 preview

Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! a loud whistling noise through the girls out bed as they try to locate the source of the disturbance. WBY of RWBY turn too to see the leader in training clothes with a whistle in hand.

"Good morning team RWBY." She cheerfully sang ignoring her team mates annoyed faces .

* * *

A/N: I had a very hard time writing hard time writing the dialog for the Spartan twos because as you know spartan twos weren't the most vocal throughout the enter halo series. I mean what do the Spartans do about when their not training or fighting, I've seen black team seem normal by some standards as well as Grey team they talk about stuff or make snarky remarks but for blue team I cant for the life of me remember their interactions with each other maybe I should reread the books. What do you think?

Beta needed


	2. Arrival

**Hello sorry this took so long college and other problems got in the way. First i would like thank all those who supported this fic personally I did not expect it to receive many follows and favourites so thank you and a special thanks to** **pinkiepierocks for helping me out with this fic.**

 **But before I let you read this I must some information a left out in the first fic chapter it may not be relevant but you never know:**

 **UNSC Fleet:**

UNSC Infinity (and her 10 Strident Frigate complements)

Phoenix class assault ship refit

2x Autumn class heavy cruisers

3x Halberd class destroyers

6x Paris class heavy frigates

Cradle repair station

 **Swords of Sangheilios Fleet:**

Shadow of Intent

6x CCS class cruisers

2x Destroyers

3x SDV heavy corvette

A Something I came up for Remnant:

 **Remnant Time cycle**

 **25 hours in a day**

 **Months:**

Jonquil

Fallow

Magnolia

Aubergine

Maya

June

Jade

Aureolin

Sepia

Ochre

Nacarat

Debian

 **Days** :

Sable

Mahogany

Tuscan

Wisteria

Thulian

Folly

Sinopia

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival

 **June 10, 2558**

 **Byeonchig Orbit**

 **Unidentified System**

 **0900 UNSC Standard Time**

After days of travel the coalition forces finally arrived at their destination in a small star system with five planets.

"Ensign, decelerate our approach vector try to put us behind the scattered moon. Roland, coordinate with rest of the fleet and the Arbiter's fleet tell them move their ships behind the moon. We don't want any amateur astronomer discovering us." ordered the acting commanding officer on the bridge.

"Aye sir"

"Roland, have you summon the captain yet"

"Yes he should be here anytime soon." With that said Lasky walked through the bridge door sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Speak of the devil" the A.I mumbled

"Captain on deck!" The bridge office yelled saluting, the rest followed suit.

"At ease men" Lasky said taking a seat in his chair taking a long sip from his cup. "Roland status report"

"Aye captain, since our arrival we've done numerous scan of star system we dubbed Insolitam System, we found that all five of the planets have their own unique atmosphere such as; methane nitrogen, heavy carbon dioxide and oxygen but are mostly uninhabitable. However the fourth planet from the star is a garden world, it's a bit small compared Mars back home but has the right amount of atmosphere to support life, well to support us. We've sent drones to its surface better analyze and found presence of a civilization…"

"Yes go on what kind of civilization"

"We found humans on the planets"

"Wha… Hot!" The captain shouted shocked by the revelation spilled his coffee all over himself "Humans this far out how is that possible are they insurrectionist?" he said regaining his composure.

"No captain that what puzzles they can't be insurrectionist, if they were would be a fleet readily engaging us. And from what I can gather there is no trace of any UNSC, or Insurrection in their network not even Earth or mentions of the Covenant. I hate to say this but we are looking at a separate humanity."

Lasky pondered on the possibility of how these humans got there one possibility was one of the many missing colony ships sent out during the early years or the Forerunners placing them there. He wanted to believe the missing colony ships but then Earth would have been mentioned in their network right? But the Forerunners putting humans on another planet other than Earth would make sense as they were trying to protect humanity from the Didact persecutions. Then again these are all theories and he needed some answers but he need to focus on a more important matter the facility. "As surprising as it is Roland we need to focus on the mission at hand like the location of the Forerunner facility."

"Our Drones detected a Forerunner signal coming from a Ruin located at the base of a mountain."

"Has the Arbiter been informed about this?"

"Yes captain it was his drones that picked up the signals. He has already begun to prepare his troops landing as we speak." The A.I answered

"Tell him to belay his plans and meet me abroad the Infinity war room we have much too discuss before we start landing. Roland, see what else you can find on the planet we need to what where going into and contact Palmer as well she needs to be there." He said before leaving the bridge to get a change of clothes

"Aye Captain will do," The AI said flickering out

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

 **Infinity Command Room**

The door to the war room or briefing room slid open Lasky walked into the room with a clean new uniform and new a problem to go with it. Turning to the holo-table he notices the other four occupants in the room; three familiar faces and a complete stranger, a blonde female standing around the table, move over to the group.

"Arbiter, Palmer thank you for coming" he greeted. The sangheili grunted in acknowledgement Palmer simply nodded. Turning to the other two "Spartan Miller I don't remember inviting you to this meeting"

Miller quickly answered "I was invited by Commander Palmer to accompany her sir"

Accepting his answer moved to the woman in question. The woman a Caucasian 5'6 tall light blonde with her hair tied in a bun. She had a slender body and wore a standard UNSC Navy officer uniform with the lieutenant commander insignia on her chest along with the O.N.I insignia ' _Right O.N.I of course_ ' he thought. Her face wasn't half bad she had the look of woman in her late 30s, Lasky extended his hand towards her "I especially don't remember inviting you Miss?" Her brown eyes tore deeply in his analyzing and picking apart his soul before looking down at his hand she accepted the hand shake. Lasky noticed she had a very strong grip but choose to ignore it.

"Valentines, Lieutenant-Commander Catherina Valentines, Office of the Navel Intelligence, and Captain of the UNSC Paris frigate the Wind brook" She introduced herself with professionalism. Lasky also noticed a Scottish accent in her voice.

"ONI figured. So what could bring an ONI officer to leave her ship to come abroad my ship and attend a meeting unannounced?"

"Some matters of importance regarding the planet and its inhabitance." Valentines answered "Our ship's A.I dug up some extraordinary findings that could be very beneficial to Mankind."

"Which is?" He asked

"I rather you hear it from the mouth of your A.I, because if I said it you would of ordered my removal from this room and admittance to a psychiatric ward."

"I'm thinking about removing you" Lasky muttered under his voice

What was that?"

"Nothing, Roland what did you find?"

"Well captain… as Commander Valentines said this planet is unbelievable not regular forerunner unbelievable but the kind you find in fantasy games and stories. I'm talking magic, superpowers, monsters and …" The A.I began to stray off topic

"Roland" Lasky said gaining back on track

"Oh sorry sir I'll start from the beginning according to the local the planet is called Remnant; it has a total population of approximately 25,000,000. It inhabitance are Humans and a very interesting race called the Faunas, they are basically humans with animal appendages."

"So animal people" Miller said in disbelief

"Essentially yes but don't ever mention it to them it's highly offensive and there seems to be racial tension between humans and faunas, like the 20th century kind of racism. Which is strange that they fight each other when they like us years ago are under the threat of extinction by a force known as the Grimm."

"Grimm what is that?"Miller interrupted

"Miller could you please not interrupting me when I'm about to explain things."

"Sorry please continue" Miller apologized

"As I was saying The Grimm or Creatures of Grimm having been plaguing mankind from as long as they can remember. Not much is known about them other than the fact they hate humanity and seeks to destroy them completely, sounds familiar" Roland gestured towards the Arbiter who merely growled in annoyance at the joke.

"Right not funny. Other than that they seem to feed of negativity or is attracted to it, they also control majority of the planet. And this is what they look like." Roland finished and started to show the different types of Grimm discovered.

"How did the remnants survive these beasts?" asked the Arbiter curious to how they survive.

"Well I'm glad you ask because them this where things get weird and please don't asked anymore questions until I'm done" Roland went on to explain Dust, the Kingdoms, Aura, Huntsmen, Semblances and the Academies. The explanation when on for an hour, when it ended it left the all the occupants in the room befuddled except for Valentines who already learnt the information from her A.I

Regaining his thought back Lasky asked what was on this mind "Roland how does Aura compare to our energy shields."

"Well captain technically Aura is different from the energy shields we use. Our energy absorbs damage inflicted leaving the user unscathed while recharging seconds later. Aura on the other hand doesn't absorb the damage but lessens it the damage done to the user while offering healing capabilities."

So how will our troops fair against aura users?" Palmer asked

"Aura offers no real protections against bullets and since our weapons are made to combat shielded opponents that being said it does provide a considerable amount of protection against concussive attacks such as punches, kicks and jabs. To answer your answer yes and no, Yes against regular people with aura our troops would fare better but against huntsman no, our Spartans could provide an edge but the huntsmen semblances could provide problems as there is no way to gauge them as every semblance varies per Hunter."

"So in the end unknown factors are what decide whether or not our troops die in combat against them."

"What about my troops?" after an hour of remaining silent the Arbiter finally spoke up.

"Well the same said about the Spartans can be said for your Sangheili and Hunters. The Unggoy and Kig-yar are in the same boat as our regular troops. However your plasma weapons is another edge we against aura users" Roland replied

"Very well"

"But if you're all worried about a war breaking out between us we still have many trump cards such as our ships, that fact that only one kingdom has an army and the rest depends on militia as well as other factors." Roland finished "Any other questions?"

"What about aura, can it be used by us?" Valentines asked with extreme interest

"I can't say that for there are still many unknown factors about it."

"Oh" she said sounding a bit disappointed turning to Lasky "Captain Lasky I'm requesting permission to recon the People of Remnant to learn more about their society and determine whether they should be aware of our presence."

"Permission granted, see what you find."

She nodded taking her leave

"I don't trust that woman" a voice said it was the Arbiter

"Neither do I, she wants something on the planet." Palmer said agreeing with his distrust for the ONI spook.

"Maybe we should get back to planning on how we are going to secure the site" Roland said gaining back the attention for the remaining occupants

"Right, Roland, bring up the map of the area"

The holo-table flicker a bright blue before an image of Emerald forest

"This is the map of the forest region called Emerald forest." the image zooms in closer to a mountain "Now the ruins are located at the base of this mountain that would put the site 50 km away from the city of Vale and 30 km Beacon Academy so that should be enough distance to set up shop away from prying eyes"

Palmer noticing a need for a base supply point spoke up "Yes it is but one problem the Ruins doesn't offer much space or protection for the scientist or our troops we are going need to set up a Forward Operating Base to house them and the additional equipments." She then selected an area on the map highlighting it

"This clearing should be a perfect for a F.O.B it offers a large space for an airfield for our aircrafts and it's the closest area to the ruins so a fast responds should the need arise." She reasoned

"But wouldn't that give away our position to the locals faster cause they're gonna notice a military base in the middle of the forest." Commented Miller

"I agree with miller a base would give us away but a supply point where can set up a proper defense is necessary if we don't want our men being overrun by Grimm." Lasky acknowledged

"I agree with the commander that base would have importance in our operations I will dedicate some of my men in securing the location and should we be discovered let's hope that the humans don't take for invaders." The Arbiter said

"Does everyone agree with base construction" Lasky said receiving agreeing nods from the others

"Good. Palmer, take a company and secure that area. You leave within the hour that should give you enough time to brief the men your all dismiss." They are going to have a field day with this." he said mumbling the last sentence.

Leaning on the edge of the table he took a deep sigh turning to the Sangheili next to him "Why are you still here Thel don't you have your men to brief"

"This world worries you does it not?"

"Yes it does Thel, a world whose reality is par with the fantasies of my world, a world where there's soul magic, alleged soulless beasts and super powered people are common. Add a dragon and wizard to the mix you get Lords and Knights of Westeros."

"What?" the Arbiter looked at the human confusingly

"Ignore that it's a UEG thing, an entertainment media outlet. It very good by the way"

"Oh perhaps we can see it when this mission is done human I'm curious about what your people do for leisure."

"So do I Arbiter. I've always wonder what you sangheili do when you're not shooting at something. Come to think of it I've never see you guys do anything other than fight. But we're going off topic here but yes it worries me because there are too many unknowns; we don't how they would react to our presence especially to you and the other races in the coalition, you heard how they persecute their Faunus cousins because they look slightly different now imagine what they would do when they see a sentient creature that's not human or don't look remotely human not well I presume."

"So you fear the unknown this coming from the very humans who embrace exploration, finding, braving the unknown and taming no matter how stupid and dangerous it is. Is this the captain who purposed and convinced his superiors to authorize this expedition despite the dangers as well as convincing them to allow us to join your trip? Thel said"And should they attempt to persecute us as you say warn them of the dangers before we do" he said grimly

Lasky chuckled at the Arbiters attempts to better his mood and responded

"Convincing HighCom was easy it was convincing ONI now that was hard, those sly bastards practically jumped in joy when they heard about the Janus Key and potential it might bring to humanity." he said turning to the Arbiter

"But as soon as I mention the sangheili being a part of the mission all credibility of my proposal when down the drain, the ONI spooks were actively trying to find ways not to get you involved claiming the need to get the sangheili involved was unnecessary due the civil war going on and distracting you would not be good for the war effort and others things. I told them that you had better experience uncovering Forerunner technology so bringing you along would be good for the missions in the long run. It didn't convince them but reluctantly agreed when Lord Hood defended my decision to involve you."

"Ah, the Admiral that human is a highly respected among my people next to 'The Spartan'."

"Yes the Master Chief. When was the last time you've spoken to each other?"

"Not since the escape from the halo when the portal closed cutting the ship in half." "When I heard the other section of the ship nor the Master Chief didn't make through when it collapsed and, I was sadden by the death of the great warrior of your people and a friend. But years later I heard news of his return with a new enemy a Forerunner."

"How do you know about the Didact? That was classified by HighCom no one should about it outside of the UNSC"

"You be surprised human news travels fast especially one about a living breathing Forerunner among the former species of the Covenant."

Then you knew we had to kill him because of what he planned to do. The Chief sacrificed himself to stop the Didact but Cortana scarified herself save him."

"The female died?"

"Yes he took it hard but right now I don't know if he's gotten over it"

"The death of a close companion is hard to accept human, we all should have experienced it during the War. But it important we move on in their name so I have faith he'll move on"

"Yeah I know" Lasky responded remembering Chyler and the rest of Hastati squad that died during the attack on Corbulo Academy."

"While I enjoyed our talk I must take my leave my men need their instructions, and remember human not let stress go to your head the humans down there will learn about our present soon so in the mean time plan how our grand reveal should be after all their your people." The Arbiter said exiting the room.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"Alright ladies you have orders move to your stations, were wasting daylight"

"Yes Ma'am!" yelled all the Soldiers boarding their respective pelican.

The men had taken the information about the planet very well, some joked about it making some reference to old fantasy show and novels well other remained quite taking in the revelation.

A marine company along with two armour platoons of Scorpions tanks, Wolverines and six Spartan teams are to be sent to the surface secure the forest for the base.

"Captain Lasky their ready"

"Mission is go"

"Launch, you are clear. Good luck boys" the air controller said as he watches the pelicans fly off

"John, Kelly, Linda you ready for this" Fred asked putting on his helmet

The Chief nodded in response

"Ready" was Kelly's response

"Ready let's hope they're not as tough as they say they are" Linda said cocking her sniper.

"Yeah and the locals" Fred commented

* * *

 **Byeonchig/Remnant**

 **Emerald Forest**

 **1200 Standard UNSC Time**

The Pelicans touched down in the forest area dropping their vehicle load before landing, one by the marines piled out forming a perimeter around the pelicans. Some of the marines took their positions manning the turrets on the Warthogs, Scorpions and Wolverines while the vehicle operators did their jobs starting up their respective vehicles.

The Spartans were next to exit their bird, the six Spartan teams; Crimson, Majestic, Onyx, Jasper, Aztec and Blue team took their positions around Commander Palmer.

"This is Commander Palmer to Infinity we've landed"

"Roger that commander" Miller answered

"Any word on the Arbiter's force"

"Yes they should be landing by now"

The soothing hums of multiple phantom drop ships descending answered Palmers question. The phantoms dropped off their occupants as while as four wraiths and some ghosts.

"Yeah Miller I see them"

"Fan out secure the area, we don't want any surprises." ordered the Arbiter. The sangheili and his guards walked towards Palmer and the rest of the Spartans.

"Commander" He greeted, turning to Chief "Spartan it good to see again." He said moving his mandibles up forming a sangheili smile offering a handshake

"Likewise Arbiter" the Master responded accepting the handshake

Letting go Arbiter turn his attention back to Palmer "What is the situation"

"Situation green we just arrived, we've let to encounter any Grimm creatures. I'll have my some men patrol the area well we set up some defenses." "Crimson, take a team north, scout the area for any Grimm." Palmer ordered "Blue team same thing east. Onyx, west, Aztec, south" "Jasper, Majestic with me"

"What? How come Crimson, and the others get to hunt werewolves while we have to stay." Commented Hoya with Madsen agreeing

Because unlike you the other teams don't question orders, now quit your whining I am I clear."

"Yes ma'am" answered Hoya and the rest of Majestic with Hoya receiving a slap to the head

"Now you have your orders move out dismiss."

The teams walked off leaving Palmer and the Arbiter. She turned to the sangheili beside her

"You see what I have to deal with"

Thel chuckled lightly "Were it so easy to lead people I would have reunited the sangheili a long time ago."

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Blue team along with a team of seven marines trekked along a path for 20 minutes not encountering any of the alleged soulless beasts that occupied the forest.

"So…" Linda broke the silence "You think the other are faring better than us."

There hasn't been a single chatter on the comms since we left so I'm sure their fine"

"Unless their dead" Kelly said

"Why such a Grimm thought Kelly"

"Very funny Fred"

"Hey John you never told us you were pals with the Arbiter. How did you and he become friends?"

The Chief turn to Linda thinking back how he Thel became allies "It's a long story"

"Must be one hell of a story I would like to hear it after all this is over." Fred said

"As would I" Kelly said

"Quiet!" Chief exclaimed. All the others when quite, he then pointed left of them toward a collection of tall grass

"What is it?" Kelly asked readying her shotgun

"I heard movement behind those bushes." Chief responded quietly.

Suddenly there was more movement behind the bush and out leaped a black furred werewolf grimm identified as a Beowolf. The wolf charged at the Master Chief who opened fire quickly killing it. The beowolf give a dying howl before collapse on the ground, dead and began to decay. The Spartans and the marines stared at the creature body rapidly decaying body.

"Ok?" a marine said confused by how fast the creature decayed

Suddenly the motion tracker on everyone's HUD began to go haywire displaying multiple red dots, thirty of them coming towards them, surrounding them.

"We're surrounded!" a marine fearfully said under his voice.

"Form up on me" the Master Chief ordered

Everyone gathered forming a defensive circle waiting for the attack. As they got closer the Chief could see black outlines rapidly moving along the tree line.

"Alright men steady your aim and hold your fire" a marine sergeant said attempting to gain his men composure

The red dots a got closer and closer. Fred could see the marines and their sergeant nervously clutch their weapons tightly.

"Hold"

The Soldiers could see red eyes peer through the bushes and hear blood thirsty growls and footsteps coming from all directions. They knew they were completely outnumbered and surrounded but the marines waited for the order.

"Hold" their sergeant voice came again

"Open fire!" the Master Chief shouted firing his weapon into the bushes and tree line as multiple beowolves charge out.

"Let them have it, light them up" the marines waited no longer and unleashed a salvo of bullets in the hordes of grimm. The combined armour piercing rounds of the MA5D Assault rifles, the BR85 Battle rifles and the M45D Tactical Shotguns made short work of the grimm that charged at them, but the grimm just kept on coming one broke through their line killing one of the marine with its razor sharp claws to his head.

"Shit José down!" a marine shouted turning his rifle on the grimm unloading an entire clip in its body killing it.

Another marine who burnt through his ammo trying to kill one of the beasts found himself in predicament when one of the grimm set its sights on him. It leaped into the air at him. The marine paralyzed by his imminent death stood there and watch as the creature descended on him with claws bearing at him, except it didn't arrive as the marine saw a light blue armoured fist punch the grimm breaking its neck killing it. He looked to see the fist connecting to one the Spartans who wear blue armour, the female one he guessed.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked the marine

"Yeah I'm just a little shaken. Thanks for saving me" the marine said gratefully

"Don't mention it" she said shooting at another beowolf with her shotgun.

The fighting when on for another minute before all hostiles were eliminated. The marines and the Spartans took the time gather their breaths, Master Chief got on his comm attempting to raise Commander Palmer.

"Commander Palmer this is Blue team do you read"

"This is Palmer, Master Chief we read you, but could you please speak quickly were in the middle of something here." Chief could the hear urgency in her voice

John could hear the sound of gunfire, yelling and growling in the background

"We've been engage by the Grimm we have casualties. What's going on?"

"You too, look we're under attack, there like a hundreds of these things coming at us, and we need help I've called reinforcement but they won't be here for another 30 minutes." "This commander Palmer to all teams fall back the LZ now!" she said on the open comms channel.

"This Onyx we read you pulling back now"

"Aztec here we're five minutes out"

"I hear you Aztec, Onyx. Crimson do you copy" she heard no response "Crimson do you copy. Crimson…." She was interrupted when a transmission came in

"This is Hacksaw -static- we need immediate –static- we've been ambushed –static- we're separated from Crimson. Can anyone here me, this is Corporal Dunn of Hacksaw we've been ambushed –static- we're cut off from our Spartan team. We're being picked off!" Gunfire was heard along with yelling "Why does this keep happening us… waaaah!"

"Hacksaw!? Corporal Dunn? Come in anyone damn it."

"Blue team, assist Hacksaw and find Crimson now!" Palmer ordered "Be careful"

"Roger commander Chief out." "Hacksaw this is Blue team we're on our way stand tight." John turned to the others who stood there waiting for their orders. "You heard the lady we move now.

Sergeant Schmitt, take your men back to the LZ and assist Palmer, we'll help Hacksaw" the sergeant voiced his concerns but the chief stop it "No offence but you and your men will only slow us down." The marine sighed in defeat turning to his men seeing them taking the time to honor their fallen comrade.

"Alright I'll do it, Men! You the Chief move!" Turning back to the Spartan "Good luck out there and bring them back safe"

"I will" chief reassured

The Spartans saw the remaining marines off as they run back to the LZ, the Chief turned to his team, they all nodded as if having a conversation they all thought the same thing _'Let's go'_ then sprinted off in the direction of Hacksaw and Crimson's last know location.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

The marines of Hacksaw were having a very bad day no calling it a bad day be an understatement first they were picked to follow a Spartan team into a monster infested forest, while in the forest they separated from said Spartan team by an ambush cause by those black werewolves and now they're their being hunted, the team that was nine men strong was now four. The marines had been a similar situation before on Requiem when they were trapped by covenant forces and the Prometheans except the only way they survived was because of the Spartan team that was sent to rescue them Crimson that was their name. The marines of Hacksaw owed their life to them and swore to follow them to hell and back, so that's why they volunteered to follow them into the forest.

Now here they are running for their lives as they try to retreat back the LZ, their corporal was just taken out while calling for help. One of the marines that were running tripped over a tree root.

"Damn it" he groaned his comrades took notice stopping

"You alright Ricky" one of the marines asked checking his surrounding

"Yeah I'm fine" he answered standing up then yelped in pain falling on to his knee. "No I'm not fine, my ankle's fucked"

"Now that's just Fan-FUCKING-Tastic! Now we have to carry your ass, why did you choose now to break your fucking ankle." the second marine complained, shifting left and right looking for any grimm.

"Hey don't blame me for this" he pointed at his leg "It just happened"

"He's right Jesse as cliché as it is not his fault" the first marine said helping Ricky on his feet, resting him on his shoulders. "Now what?" he turned to the other two marines

The third marine spoke up "We can't carry him he'll slow us down at this rate"

"What are you saying Toby we just leave him here to die?"

"First of all don't call me that and second no Thomas I'm not saying we leave him here god knows he'd fucking haunt me if I did, what I'm saying with or without him we're dead so we need to make a choice say here and die or run as fast as we can and hope we don't die."

The marine named Jesse who was on watch heard something; movement coming toward them he quickly readied his assault rifle "Huh guys we got company" he said pointing the direction

The other marines quickly readied their rifles and got in to a defensive position. As the sound got closer it began sound like giant footsteps one similar to the Spartans. The marines hoped it was the Spartans and not more of those things but to their luck out of the trees came a golden visor, one belong to the hero of mankind the Master Chief and his team, the marine breathed a sigh of relief and slung their rifles, Jesse ran up them.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys" he confessed

John turned the marine "Are you all what's left?"

"Yeah sir what you see is what you get and we've got wounded nothing serious. How did you find us?"

"We received your message from Corporal Dunn"

"Corporal Dunn? Even in death the son of bitch saved us" Jesse mutters the as part but loud enough for the Spartans to hear.

"He's dead?"

"Yes taken out when he was calling for help"

"I'm sorry the lost"

"Don't mention it, so are we gonna get out of what"

"Yes, you said you had wounded, where is he?"

"Huh" John turned his attention to a marine rest on the shoulders of another raising his hand "That would be me; it's just a sprain ankle nothing serious."

Seeing that the man was not seriously injured he just couldn't walk because of a sprained ankle they could get back to LZ without much difficulty the only problem being that LZ is currently under attack, but they would fare better there than here in the middle of the forest and they needed to find Crimson but he had no idea where they were so the Chief did the best thing he could do call the Commander.

This is Spartan 117 to Commander Palmer do you copy"

Roger that Chief, I copy have you found the marines"

"Yes Ma'am four survived, one's injured"

"Ok pullback to the LZ we need as much help here these things are getting very annoying"

What about Crimson Ma'am?"

"I had Miller locate their transponder signals they're on their way back here."

"Roger that Chief Out"

Turning the others the Chief informed them on the situation "The commander what us fall back to the LZ to defend it"

"Wait what's wrong with LZ?" a marine asked with concern on his face

"It under attack by Grimm"

"What and she wants us go back there, damn it"

"Hey Jesse calm down it's either here or there and I'm not choosing here so quit yer bitching and man up" the injured marine said

"What about the other Spartans, what did she say?" Kelly asked

"She said they're on their way and so should we"

"Right lets go"

"Kelly I what you to carry him" he said pointing to the injured man "The rest of you check you ammo" turning to Fred and Linda "You two lead ahead"

"Yes sir" was the response from everyone

"Good, move out"

* * *

 **6 minutes later**

The eight arrived at the LZ to a bloody battle between the Grimm and Coalition forces; the elites cutting down the Grimm with plasma and their energy swords while the UNSC force holding back the Grimm from any wounded, tanks, warthogs and wraith engaging the hordes of Grimm, it was chaos. In all the chaos the Spartans had manage to locate Commander Palmer who was locked in combat with a large beowolf.

Palmer held the beast by it two arms as it leaned forward viciously snapped it jaws at her trying to take apart of her face or rather her helmet. "Come you wolfy you gotta work harder than that" she teased, lifting her foot kicking the grimm in the crotch region causing it bend over in pain, using that moment of weakness she used its weight against it and threw the beowolf a few metres. The thrown grimm got back its bearing shift its head back to Palmer glaring at the commander with red hate filled eyes and charged at her. Palmer took a fighting stance unsheathed her combat knife and threw at the beast as it leapt at her, lodging itself in to its neck killing it. She walked up to the rapidly decayed grimm pulled her knife out "So much for much for the big bad wolf" she said wiping the grimm blood on her armour.

"Commander" a gruff voice said

She looks to left and seeing the master chief and Blue team along with the remaining members of hacksaw approach her. "Chief you sure took your damn time"

"What we miss?"

"Nothing really we got some scrubs that crashed our party and now they refuse to leave, how about we give them a permanent reason not to stay. What do you say?"

"I say lets end this party." Master Chief said cocking his rifle

"Huh what us ma'am, Ricky he's injured" Thomas asked concerned about his squad mate

"How bad is it?" she asked

"Broken ankle ma'am" he answered

"Set him down by the wolverines and stay with him" she said pointing to the four anti-air vehicles clustered together firing at any air hostile that dare to enter their range along with some wounded personnel and medics.

"Roger that ma'am" saluted Thomas. He then when to Kelly who handed Ricky to him, he and the other members when were they were directed to.

Palmer turned her focus back to Blue team who waited for their orders. "Let's go Spartans" and off they went. The fighting went on for another 10 minutes but it was a stalemate. The arbiter and his men fought tirelessly their weapons while very effective against the grimm did little to stem the continuous assault of the grimm, the more grimm they killed the more that comes to take their place. Needing to break this stalemate Palmer order an airstrike on the large grimm concentration coming from the forest.

"Listen Spartans from what the boys on the front can gather most of the Grimm seem to be coming from the north east. I've call for a bombing run, I want you mop up any strugglers from the bombs. "

"A bombing run? Wouldn't that be that be counterproductive to the idea of keeping secretive" Kelly questioned the commander's idea.

"I know but how long can this" she points towards the ongoing battle "go before we run out of ammo." Palmer answered as she finished a transmission came in.

"This is Yankee 2-8 approaching the target area of cluster bombs, clear the area." Said the pilot flying the now approaching Shortsword bomber

"Roger Yankee 2-8 we're clearing area now. All units Human, Sangheili or otherwise we got friendly bombers in bound anyone within the blast area clear out now." Afterwards Palmer received word from the various squads saying that their all clear.

"Yankee 2-8 areas clear give them hell" she said as the bomber flew over ahead

"Roger that commander bombs away" the pilot said with enthusiasm. With that said Yankee 2-8 unleashed its payload of cluster bombs. The bombs did what they were supposed to causing massive damage to both the Grimm and the landscape. "This is Yankee 2-8 I see multiple kill confirms." the pilot said as he flew away.

"Good job flyboy, return to the Infinity we'll deal with the rest."

"Hear you commander, Yankee out" the pilot replied

"Alright boys I need eyes on the forest" she order her remaining troops

"Commander this is Demarco we you're and we bring good news the rest of these things are retreating back into the forest what should we do."

"Let them run I have a feeling they won't be bothering us again. For now you and the rest of the Spartans help out any wounded or gather any dead." She remorsefully said "Arbiter you still alive"

"I am fine human I although I can't say so for some my men."

"Well it's good to hear alive."

"I will patrol the area for anymore the Grimm this battle may not be over yet"

"Fine you do that" "This is Commander Palmer to Infinity, Miller are you there."

"Yes commander I'm here."

"Where the hell is the reinforcement I ordered!"

"Sorry commander but they should be arriving soon"

"Whatever, tell the captain to prep the base constructers we've secure the base site from now Palmer out."With that Palmer hung up she heard the familiar engine hums of a pelican drop ship make that four drop ships landing near her position as she looked up.

"Better late than never"

Blue team helped with the recovery of the bodies of those that died in the attack. Linda a bit alarm at how some of them died; large claw and teeth marks bored the bodies of most of them along with missing body parts such as limbs, heads and large chunks of the body. John, Kelly, Linda and Fred stood there over the bodies quietly honouring their fallen comrades. John broke the silence "How many people you think saw that explosion" he asked looking at the smoldering craters the bombs left.

"None I hope"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Sinopi** a **, Maya 3, 1995**

 **Noon**

 **Beacon Academy**

The Headmaster of the prestigious huntsman academy Beacon Ozpin stood watch over the cliff edge overlooking Emerald Forest quietly enjoying a cup of coffee and observing the black smoke rising from a distance "hmm" he took a sip of his coffee "I'll probably have to check on that"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

In a cold, dark place, a woman with dark red pupils, a ghostly white completion with blood coloured veins lining her skin and just as her skin completion her hair was just as white. She stood upon her throne, her dark red pupils narrowed upon the projection playing the battle that took place in Emerald Forest between this new force and her children. "It seems new players have entered the playing field." She spoke maliciously "But never the less they shall be destroyed just like everyone in this world."

A large wyvern like Grimm screeched as it flew through the blacken sky, it landed near her throne, it strolled towards her its menacing red eyes stared upon her growling softly, it turned its head on the projection and growled aggressively and it saw it fellow Grimm die at the new comers hands.

"There, there your brothers will be avenged soon just have patience." She shushed as she affectionately strokes its jaw, it cooed as it was stroked. "As for now I'll alert for now my pawn of this new force. It's up to her to deal with this new threat." Her lips formed a sinister smile

"And soon this world shall know true darkness and despair and then you will be free to do whatever you want my children." The Grimm let out a massive roar as it agreed with its master.

From her throne she looked up into the dark sky seeing the shattered moon. "Watch out Ozpin my victory is nigh."

* * *

 **Week later**

 **Sinopia, Aubergine 11, 1995**

 **Beacon Academy**

 **5:59 am**

Beacon Academy the prestigious academy famed for teaching the next generation huntsmen and huntresses to combat the forces of darkness that are the Creatures of the Grimm that plagues humanity or rather their humanity. The academy takes in students from all walks of life whether they hail from the kingdoms of Vacuo, Atlas, Vale, and Mistral, whether Human or Faunas all were welcomed. Although in order to become a part of this academy one must be exceptionally skilled in the art of combat, one must the best of the best, and extremely vigilant, the best student they can be.

But now in the early morning a dark figure stalks the shadows of inside the dorm room of one the student teams in the academy Team RWBY a four girl team. The figure stood in the middle the room watching the sleeping forms of the girls, looking at the time on the alarm clock, the figure's hand reached in to its pocket pulling out a small item. The figure smiled as he/she put the item to his/her mouth and …

"Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A loud whistling noise through the girls out bed as they try to locate the source of the disturbance, WBY of RWBY turns too to see the leader in training clothes with a whistle in hand.

"Good morning team RWBY." She cheerfully sang ignoring her team mates annoyed faces.

"Lil sis why did you wake me up at" she pauses looking at the clock. "Six! In the morning on a weekend. Don't you know I need my beauty sleep?"

"Barring the last part of what Yang said yes Ruby why did you wake this early?" Weiss said her eyebrows

"Welllll"

"Is this another attempt for us go into the forest to search for your mysterious aircraft"

"What! No" She defended herself " I just thought it was a good idea for us get up early and train our butts for the Vytal festival as you all know is coming in a couple weeks and I want to win. And besides we can use the time to practice our team combos." She said with an honest smile on her face.

The two girls stared at the little girl causing her to shrink

"You know she does have a point" everyone looked at Blake who sat at the edge of her bed in her sleep wear. The secret faunas now having the attention of her team she continues "All we do on the weekends is" she paused looking towards Yang her eye narrowed "lounge around being a bother to other people when trying to enjoy a little reading."

"Hey!" Yang responded "I thought you enjoyed me keeping you company."

"No Yang I didn't"

"But you said"

"I know Yang I was being kind."

Yang deflated a little and sat next to Blake. "I sorry Blakey" she apologised. Blake was going to expect her apology but then she saw a devious smile form on Yang's mouth before she could react the girl pulled her in to a bone crushing hug "I'll do anything to make it up to you… anything" she whispered the last part in her ears.

"Ok Yang, please stop" Blake shouted struggling to loosen her grip. "I forgive you" she felt the pressure on her lung ease up

"Really" Yang said pulling her into another bone crushing hug

"Yes yang no more hugs"

"Ahem!" everybody turned their attention on Weiss "As much as I enjoy joy watching your little flirting, you were saying Blake."

Releasing herself from the Yang death grip Blake continued "As I was saying all we do is nothing constructive"

"Not true I study" Weiss defended herself

"Yeah for the non-existent tests that won't start until next semester" Yang retorted

"Well at least I prepare until you miss I'll just flaunt my goods to get a better grade." Weiss retorted back emphasizing this by placing her hand under her chest mocking Yang Boobs

"Take that back Ice queen" Yang said her lilac eyes turned red

"Make me Xiao-long" Wiess challenged

The two when on a 4 minute long argument throwing insults at each other, their poor leader tried her best to calm them down or rather Yang before it escalates. But a loud not knock on the door caused a brief moment of pause; Blake taking the advantage to escape went to answer the door reveal a very livid looking Ren. This scared Blake as her had never seen the eastern looking boy angry or displaced any emotion at all.

"Blake" he said "Could you tell your teammate to keep their lovers spat down."

"We're not having a lover spat" Wiess said

"Whatever I don't care just keep it down, it the weekend and I'm trying to get some sleep before Nora wakes up. So if I have to come back here you'll all regret it" he threatens returning back to his room.

The girls all remained silent at the eastern boy's threat. They have never seen him angry, it was scary.

"Wellll" Yang said breaking the silence "Race you to the training hall" she said dashing through the door"

"Yang, wait for me" Ruby called dashing through the door

The other two girls look to each other shrugged and followed suit.

Inside the training hall was empty as it should be on a weekend morning, the girls gathered inside with the gear awaiting their leader's plan.

"Alright ladies and Weiss"

"Don't start with me"

"Our first order of business is team combos" she began to list the combo names "Yang, Blake from now on your combo names is … Bumble bee"

"What like my bike?"

"No sis you know… since you and Blake are yellow and black like a bumble bee."

"Ruby that is by far the stupidest name ever" Weiss said

"No it's not" defended Ruby sticking her tongue at Weiss who just groaned in responds "It cool just like the name I gave for you and Blake."

"Which is?"

"Checkmate" The little reaper answered

"That's even more stupid, what are the other combo names"

Um… ladybug which is Blake and me, freezer burn which is you and Yang, ice flower which is me and you and red dragon for me and sis." Ruby said.

"Hey how come you and Yang get a cool name while we get the stupid ones?"

"I don't mind any of them." Blake joined

"Of course you would, you don't actually care much you just want to go back to reading your book."

"I 'm not going to reply to that, Ruby how do these combo work"

"Well I'm glad you asked they go like this…" Ruby when on to explain in full detail, everyone did their best to understand the little girl's idea.

"Ok you got that" she asked receiving a series of unsure Okays

"Alright let's go Bumble bee" she yelled

* * *

 **Hours later**

The girls of team RWBY returned to their dorms tire and beaten from their training, apparently the combos Ruby thought of weren't as easy as Ruby thought so a series of mishaps followed. Once inside everyone quickly assumed their usual leisurely activities; Yang dived right into her bed.

"Ah… how have I missed you" She said snuggling up in her bed.

Blake sat at her usual by the window reading her book. Wiess sat the dorms desk, being the studios student she took out her text book and began to study. And Ruby laid in her top bunk with her scroll in hand reading the latest news articles.

' **New video and images of the Mysterious Crafts emerges'**

' _Yay'_ she thought, clicking the article link, reading its contents. The article spoke about how 7:00 this morning two brothers were out in the woods returning from a camping trip on the outskirts of vale. The article states while returning home the two males heard a strange humming noise coming from the sky, they report when they looked up into the sky they saw an unknown object flying through the air. One of the brothers quickly pulled out this scrolled and recorded the footage below.

She played the video. The video showed a blurry image of the unidentified craft flying through the sky. From Ruby could gather it did not look like craft see saw a week ago, as from the poor image quality it looked a bit blocky not slim like the craft she saw in Emerald forest. The video continued to play for 30 more seconds with the two brothers commenting on it. But near the near of the video the craft just flew off up into the clouds at incredible speed, probably faster than any aircraft on Remnant. Ruby wonder what these craft were and who built it while she was a weapons geek she a bit of vehicle nut too, I mean when one think about vehicles attack bullheads or the Atlesian dropships should come to mind with their big mounted guns cutting down the hordes of Grimm, right.

She continued to fantasize about shooting giant guns until a message came in, it was from Ozpin telling them meet him in his office but way.

"Hey guys Ozpin want us to meet to meet him."

"Really what for Ruby" Weiss asked

Ruby shrugged in response "I don't know the message just came in"

"Whatever it is we should go, we don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting." Blake said

The girls arrived at the headmaster's office exiting the elevator they saw the enigmatic headmaster sitting in his chair facing outward towards his window and his duty headmistress as always standing by his side, the man turned his chair facing them.

"Ah… Good evening young ladies so good of you to join us."

"Good evening professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch" they all said in sync

"Good evening Miss Rose, Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, and Miss Xiao-Long" the Blonde duty headmistress answered.

Professor you said you wanted us" Ruby asked

"Yes I have a mission for your team."

* * *

 **June 17, 2558**

 **Concord Base**

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Remnant /Byeonchig**

Its week since the skirmish in the forest the new constructed base dubbed "Concord" or "Sanctuary" by the Sangheili. The base was fairly large supporting numerous personnel, many buildings and defenses; some being auto turrets, gauss turrets, rockets, plasma and anti-air turrets for Grimm whether large or small, flying or not on the walls that surrounded the base. Inside of the base are a mix of human and alien designs; the barrack, motor pool, armoury airfield, command center and detention center.

Palmer walked into the command center she the various UNSC technicians move around, she approached a holo-table located at the center of the room.

"Well come back commander" a voice spoke of over the intercom it was the base A.I.

"Bacchus what the sit rep"

"Nothing new commander the Sangheili are still securing the Ruins as we speak"

"Anything else?" she asked

"Well commander the people of remnant are becoming aware of us just this a while ago there was this article showing a video of one of our pelican flying, I was able to remove it before any more people saw it." the A.I. said voice disappeared over the intercom before speaking again "Oh yeah our secret admirer sent another one of his spy drone, this is like the sixth one I deactivated this week, another one I'll have to send him a gift."

"Just keep looking out for more drones." She activated the console bring up a display of the base and the surrounding forest. She touched four key points on map each key point was located in the forest

"Is there anything else you like commander" the A.I asked

"Yes contact Blue team, I have mission for them"

Fin

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Chief out**


	3. Contact

**Hello JC here back with another update .**

* * *

Chapter 3: Contact

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

The bullhead descended on its designated landing zone, its door opened and its occupants jumped out. Red, yellow, white and black dropped unto the grassy fields then signaled the pilot to go which the pilot acknowledges.

"Remember we rendezvous at this point don't be late" the pilot said taking off

"We'll be there" Ruby yelled at the now distant aircraft. Turning to her friends "Let's go guys I don't what keep Ozpin waiting."

They nodded in agreement and made their way into the forest.

* * *

 **Earlier**

"What kind of mission you're talking about professor?" Ruby asked

"Reconnaissance" Ozpin answered

"Boring" Yang said in a low voice but Weiss heard

"Quite you" said she in a low tone, low enough for Yang to hear then indicated to their blond professor who was glaring at her.

"Reconnaissance?" Ruby wondered for what

"Yes, it has come to my attention that the Grimm population in the Emerald forest seems to have significantly diminished since last week." He told Ruby

"Isn't that good thing professor"

"While it doesn't seem of importance but this could affect Vale and the other kingdoms"

"Why"

"It could be a massive Grimm migration to different area which would mean more Grimm to deal with in another area. So that's why I'm giving you this mission Miss Rose do you accept yes or no."

"I don't know professor it kinda seems like a waste of time I mean we could that time to do some schools work."

"Miss Rose I seem to remember you were the very one who wanted to go in the forest during the week to investigate. You said it yourself last week while you were in the designated training for Emerald forest you notice that all the Grimm seem to be ignoring despite seeing you all of them running into the same direction."

Ruby thought for a moment thinking back on that day it was also the day she saw the aircraft. She realized that the Grimm, were running the same direct that the craft came from, so could the Grimm sudden low population and the mysterious aircraft be linked. It was also the same direction that the other strange crafts were sighted. She continued pondered on the possibility in result she made up her mind she was going to find out.

"Alright professor I accept"

Ozpin smiled at the girls answer "Good you leave now gather your gear, transport is waiting for on the land pad. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **Present**

On the path through the forest the girls the conversed on many topics to pass the time while they walked. The current discussion was the Ruby's mysterious craft and theories she read about, the other girls wonder where she got this obsession from, weapons yes that was normal Ruby. It was weird to see Ruby obsess over something else other than weapon. Her sister thought it was just a phase she was going through it was all just a part of her growing up. So Yang humoured her little sister's new obsession a little. Weiss on the other hand did not, Yang watched the argue two over Ruby's ship theory that the craft is extraterrestrial

"I'm telling you Ruby there is no such thing as aliens." Chided Weiss

"Yes there is"

"No there is not"

"As leader of this team I'm telling you there is"

"And as the most sensible person on the team I am telling you there is no such thing." Countered Weiss

"You can't prove that"

"And neither can you" Weiss retorted back "And besides it's probably Atlas testing a new airship."

"So far from their kingdom kinda strange if you think about it." Yang said

"You tell her sis"

"At least its better that preposterous nonsense Ruby was spouting about aliens." Weiss retorted

"Why do you deny the claim so much what if there's a…" Ruby said

"If there was possibility why haven't we met them? Hmm"

"What if they're far way and are shy, the universe is a big place."

"Ruby for one the universe isn't that big and even if they are real they wouldn't be here as Dust doesn't work in space." Weiss asserted using Remnant's skewered knowledge on the universe. While astronomy is not important to killing Grimm, a Schnee must always be well informed on all knowledge topics.

"Maybe they don't use Dust." Ruby defended her statement

"Don't be silly Rubes if they don't use Dust what else would they use." Yang interjected

"Yang, you're supposed to defend me not her." Cried the little girl

"Sorry Rubes but that last one made no sense."

"Yang's right Ruby what you send made no sense." Blake after remaining silence joined in the conversation.

"I'm just saying what if they use I don't know something that's not dust."

"And I understand what you're saying a lot of those sci-fi movies do what you speak of but they're unrealistic."

"I know let's just end this conversation." Ruby conceded

"Thank you" Weiss said glad that Ruby gave up her childish argument.

The girls continued deeper into the forest taking notice that they have yet to encounter any Grimm since they arrived.

"Wow the Ozpin was not kidding when he said the Grimm population in the forest low, where are they?" Yang said

"Yang that why we're here to find out." Blake said

"Yeah but why us can't he just ask one of the teachers or one the other student."

"True but I guess he trust to complete the mission." Weiss pondered

"And cause we're the best team in Beacon." Ruby said

"Yeah" Yang said hi-fiving her sister

Blake when on ahead of the other girls scouting for any Grimm or any trace of their presence in the area. While scouting Blake came across what appeared to be site of a previous battle she found; spent bullet shells littered all over the area, traces of dried blood splattered across of the ground and trees.

"Hey guys come look at this." She called picking up a spent shell reading the markings engraved on it.

"What is it Blake?" Her blonde teammate asked

"This" Blake said throwing the shell at her.

Yang caught the shell looking at it before reading its engraving "7.62 NATO round, Property of the UNSC. UNSC what's that?" She asked

"I don't" Blake answered

"Hey Weiss you know a UNSC"

"No never heard of it or them" Weiss responded

"Really nothing"

"Nothing"

"Well whoever they are passed here a long time ago." Blake said pointing the girls toward the rest of her finds

"Is that blood?" Ruby quietly asked seeing the dried blood splatter on the trees

"Yes Ruby it is, just like I said it's been here a long time. We can't stay here lets go."

"Right" Ruby agreed as the rest of the team moved off in a general direction towards a world changing revelation.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Concord /Sanctuary Base**

 **Earlier**

"You wanted us Commander." The Master Chief asked

"Yes I have a mission for you and your team, an escort mission" Palmer answered "I need you to escort an engineering team in to the forest to set up some motion trackers in the forest around the out perimeter the base. An early warning system should anyone or anything decide to gives on a surprise on the ground we be ready." Palmer said "Any questions?"

John could hear voice hear his team voice their displeasure to each other through the helmet comms, but ignores it. "Yes ma'am where the engineering team and when do we leave?"

"Right now, their waiting for us at motor pool follow me" Palmer answered leading them outside. The Spartans arrived at the motor pool; they walked past the various base personnel human and non-human working on the various vehicles inside the motor pool. They continued until they arrived at two warthog a regular warthog and troop transport surrounded by four soldiers. They stop a few meters away from them the commander spoke indicating towards them

"Here they are" she said

One of the soldiers, a Caucasian male came up to them

"Ma'am" he saluted "we're ready" he said in a Germanic accent

"At ease soldier"

The soldier then turned to Blue team saluting again "Master Chief Sir, First Lieutenant Friedrich Steiner of the 512th Engineer Corps, Badger platoon."

Chief wondered why the lieutenant the saluted "At ease"

The marine lowered his hand to his side and said "I just want to say its honour to work with sir"

"Likewise soldier" the Chief responded

The rest the mans team came up to them repeating the same action as their lieutenant

"Specialist Mina Harper sir" said a Caucasian female apart of the four man team

"Corporal Raul Menendez sir" a Hispanic soldier said

"Corporal Gabriel T. Rorke reporting sir" said another Caucasian male

The Chief curious to why they kept on saluting him "Why do keeping on saluting me?"

"Well why wouldn't we sir your our hero" Rorke said

"What?"

"I mean thanks to you we're alive, we're there during the battle of Jericho VII, Sigma Octanus IV and during the battle of Earth."

With the introductions out of the way Palmer gave the go ahead for the mission at hand. It was noon she watched the Spartans and troopers get the respective warthogs

"Be back by sun down. You're on your own if after that."

"Yes ma'am" was the collective answer of the Spartans and troopers

The team drove off out of the base into the forest. For nearly an hour the Spartans and the army engineers drove through or walked when needed the surrounding forest installing the motions, there were fifty of these that need to be set up all within the key area Palmer highlighted. They had already installed 75 so and are now headings the final area.

"This is Charlie 2-3 we are approaching the Bravo" Steiner said

"Roger that Charlie" a operator respond

So far the assignment had when off without much difficulty they had encountered some Grimm but they small packs of Beowolves and were quickly disposed of.

Near Bravo the team has to ditch their vehicles again and continue foot due to the terrain preventing the warthogs from passing. Charlie 2-3 arrived within the area identified as Bravo; the troopers began to setting up the equipment in the area drilling the expensive military hardware in the trunk of the trees. The Spartans stood guard watching out for anymore Grimm, it was simple but the Chief felt off ever since he left the base with his team. He felt that something was about to happen but he did not know what and the feeling left him tense.

"John you are right seem tense" a voice said through the suits comm it was Kelly

"No Kelly ever since we left I've been feeling off like something was about to happen" he answered

"Like what"

"I don't know"

"If my past experiences are anything to go by is that hunches and bad feelings is that they're always right."

"Kurt?"

"Kurt"

John smile inside his helmet remembering Kurt and how he since trouble a mile away. His instincts were always dead on and anyways help them to avoid trouble. So if this was similar to those situations then he needed to be ready.

"Fred, Linda, be on the lookout we have might have company."

"Roger"

"On guard"

* * *

"So" the Hispanic corpsman said to his fellow squad mates "Anyone up for Poker night?"

"Nahh. I think I'll skip tonight's game." Answered Rorke

"What why? You never skip Poker night so why skip now." Said Harper "I'm in by the way"

"Why? You remember the last game"

"Yes"

"That's why"

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad it was just a fight"

"Yeah a fight between me and the colonel's son, the little cheating bitch had it coming. And I was stuck on cleaning duty for two weeks because of that. Fucking Hesh"

"Alright that rules out Rorke what about you Lt you in" Menendez asked

"Me? I'm following on Rorke footsteps and stay for now."

Raul got up from the tree where he currently finished installing the tracker in and when to another tree "Really Lt you're following Rorke footsteps you should be careful it might lead to…." Raul trailed off as he saw the brushes in front of him shifted and out came red glowing eyes of a Beowolf. "Mierda!" he yelled pulling his side arm firing at the Grimm who charged at him.

Bang!

The Grimm fell dead its body began its rapid decay process. Raul let out a sigh of relief

"You Ok?" A gruff voice said above him

"Yeah I'm fine the son of a bitch caught me off guard" he looked to face his savior the Master Chief, the Spartan help him on his feet.

"Be careful next time I might…."

 _"See they don't need our help"_

John pause as he swore he heard a voice a female voice, he waited for two seconds then continued "I might not be there" Chief warned walking away

"Yeah thanks"

John walked back to his original position keeping watch for any more Grimm and wondering if he actually heard a voice. He turned on his comm and asked

"Kelly a while ago did you your helmet pick up any sounds a voice specifically?"

"No" she answered

"Fred?"

"No Chief"

"Linda?"

"Yeah I heard voice coming from those bushes to the left" she used the indicator to high light which bushes she was talking about.

The Fred, Kelly and John looked towards the highlighted group of shrubs then they heard the voice no voices

 _"Huh Weiss I think their looking towards us"_

 _"What! How did they know we were here they could have seen us"_

 _"Maybe they don't actually know we're"_

"Come out with your hands up now!" the Chief commanded

"Crap"

The Spartans waited 10 seconds for the person behind the shrubs to come out, the troopers who heard the Chief, readied their weapons.

"I say again come out with your hand up" he said again

Nothing

"I'll say again this is your final warning come out now or we'll shoot" he said. John waited for twenty more seconds then fired a warning shot in the air.

* * *

 **Earlier Team RWBY**

After three minutes of continuous walking the girls of team RWBY have yet to find what they are supposed to be looking for a reason for the Grimm low population or even Grimm at the matter. They decide to take a break on an elevated slope. Weiss began compliant that the mission was a waste of time.

Blake who at the time was a secret faunas heard footsteps coming towards them, she quickly hid behind some bushes she then signaled the rest of her friends.

"Hey Blake what are you doing?" Ruby asked wondering why Blake ducking in front of the

"Hey guys over here someone's coming"

"What who?"

"I don't know who come on"

Ruby asked no more question only did what the girl said and hid behind the bush, Yang and Weiss followed suit. Soon after the girls saw eight armed persons walk out the trees a few meters ahead of them. It was four humans and four androids the quickly analyzed each of the four humans outfit to get a clue on who they are but could not identify them as the green patterns the persons wore was not worn by any group they could identify nor did the robots.

"Who are these guys?" Ruby questioned

"I don't know I've never seen them before. Maybe their Atlas"

"They're not Atlas"

"But there outfits are military and Atlas is the only Kingdom that has a military plus to the robots so it has to be Atlas."

"Yes but Atlas's uniforms are white and grey theirs are green with multiple patterns and those robots don't look like the knights." Weiss said analyzing the woodland camo the soldiers wore.

"So no one knows who they are, next question why are they here and doing" Yang said watching the four unknown humans drill something into the trees.

"Maybe we should ask" the red reaper suggest

"No that's stupid what if they're bad people?" Weiss chastised the young girl

"You don't that." Ruby retort

"Neither do you"

Blake, who went back to observing the soldiers as they did whatever they are doing as well the robots, she listed to them as they conversed loud enough for the others to hear snippets of their conversation. She turned face to her team who watched as well

"I think we should head back and report this to Ozpin"

"Right lets…." Ruby said but was interrupted by a scream

"Mierda!" their attention was quickly taken by the screams of one the soldiers.

They watch as one of the soldiers who on the ground shoot at a lone Beowolf that was ready to leap at him.

"We should help" Ruby said readying Crescent Rose

"No Ruby we can't risk revealing our selves" Weiss said

Bang! They heard the Grimm give off a dying grow, they look to see one the robots the green one standing over the guy helping him up.

"See they don't need our help"

"I think I've seen enough lets go." Weiss demanded moving away from their hiding spot

"Wait" Ruby said but Weiss ignored it

"Huh Weiss I think their looking towards us" Blake said with concern

"What! How did they know we were here they could have seen us" Weiss exclaimed in a low voice.

"Maybe they don't actually know we're…" Yang suggested but was answered

"Come out with your hands up now!" the girls froze behind the bushes as they heard one of the android called out.

"Crap" Yang said

"I say again come out with your hand up" it said again but no one moved

"I'll say again this is your final warning come out now or we'll shoot"

"It's not serious is it?" Ruby said

"If that tin-can shoots at us I'm scraping it" Yang threatened

Bang!

A shot rang out through the air Yang did not waste time charging out of the bushes activating Ember Celica.

"Yang, Wait!" Ruby yelled

* * *

After firing the warning shot the Chief waited for those who are hiding to reveal themselves, suddenly a yellow blur charged out of the bushes right at him, time immediately slowed for John as she sets his eyes on the figure which reveal was blonde teenage girl charging towards him with fist bearing. He quickly raised his rifle blocking the attack. The rifle broke in half from the strike. The chief then immediately sends a kick to her side sending her flying a few meters on the ground.

"Yang, wait" another voice yelled. Out came three more girls obviously worried their friend who they now was on the ground clutching her side. "Yang?" the one in red asked with concern.

"I'm fine Ruby." The Blondie now identified as Yang stood up grinning "Lucky shot tin-can let's try that again."

"Surrender now!" the Chief

"Like heck we will" Red yelled she pulled a gun which transformed into a massive scythe.

"What?" Was everyone's responds vocal and mental

The other girls unsheathed whose weapons were a rapier and sword and cleaver like sheath.

Realizing that their attackers were very well arm and were huntsmen John quickly gave up out

"Lieutenant, get your men out of here."

"Yes sir good luck."

With the trooper gone a standoff occurred nobody moved or spoke for seconds.

"Who are you? Red asked

"Classified" John answered

"Fine if you a want play it like that Tin-can we'll just scrap you and find those guys who ran off" Blondie threaten

"That's not gonna happen." Said the Chief

"Enough timing waste let's just finish these things and catch those guys" White or princess said lunging forward with her sword the rest followed.

Blue team pick your targets and take em out non-lethal. But if they prove too much of a threat do not hesitate to kill them."

"Roger" was Blue team's response

"Blondie's mine" Fred said

"Guess I'll take princess" Linda said

"Black's mine" Kelly

That left Red to chief. He took a fighting position waiting for the charge.

"Remember take them alive." John said as the girls came at them

Fred got into a combat stance as Blondie fired a blast from her gun gauntlets at him, he quickly dodges the blast. Using his thruster pack to get close he delivered a low sweep kick knocking her off her feet, and raising his fist ready to slam it into her stomach while she was on the ground.

Yang seeing the attack jumps back onto her feet hitting it in the visor with a shotgun punch from her gauntlets sending it back a few feet it looked slightly dazed but why. It steadied itself gets ready again, she tried to get another hit on the robot which it ducks and retaliates by hitting her in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kicks. Yang quickly dodges the attack then uppercuts the Spartan knocking him off his feet

Fred down after receiving the attack saw the girl approached his down body replicating the attack he did before he kicks her in the stomach before she could do anything, then he gets up and Spartan charges her sending her into a tree. She then got back up dusting herself off

"You know for hunk of junk you quite the fighter. I think lost a tooth" Yang said spitting out blood and a tooth.

"Thanks I really try" he answered

Weiss charged with Myrtenaster at the Spartan, and tries to attacking her in series of strikes and jabs but the Spartan evaded them and uses her sniper rifle to parry the rapier out of her hand then she kicked the disarmed girl in the face sending her rolling back.

Weiss quickly grabs her rapier and then sends a spiral of ice towards the Spartan which it dodges. Weiss switching her rapier to yellow dust mode manages to get several lighting slashes toward where Linda evaded to. Each strikes landed on Linda sending her stumbling back slightly.

Linda regain her baring charges at the heiress slamming her in the face with the butt of her rifle causing her to wince in pain, Linda then kicks her in the stomach sending her back a few feet. Weiss quickly uses her glyphs to summon shards of ice sending the shards of toward the Spartan hitting Linda with the chunks of ice. Linda blocks the incoming attacks with her arms.

Kelly charges at Blake firing shotgun but Blake uses her semblance to dodge, getting behind her and Kelly attempts to get a hit on her but Blake jumps to dodge it and she kicks her in the face causing her to stumble back. Blake then uses the ribbon on her gun to wrap around Kelly's arm pulling her toward her giving her several slashes on her armor.

' _God she's annoying'_ Kelly thought attempting to strike her.

Kelly then tries to kick her but once again the girl uses her semblance to dodge. Expecting this, the Spartan sends another kick her sending her back a few feet. Blake changed her sword to gun mode and shot her but Kelly dodges continuing her charge toward her.

Ruby used her semblance trying to slash the chief but he easily dodges it and kicks her in the back sending her back into a tree but she uses the momentum to swing around the tree and sends her spiraling toward him and then uses the blunt end of her scythe to send him back a few feet and he uses his thruster pack to charge towards her and he slams into her causing her to lose her grip on her weapon and making her drop it and then he picks it up and then slings it over his shoulder. Ruby angered by this punched him

"Ah!" Ruby winced in pained as she punched the Spartan's armour

The Master Chief tired of this fight noticed multiple red blips on his radar heading this way he grabbed the little girl by the arm bring this face down to her "Enough tell your comrades to stand down now."

"Never!" she said struggling to loosen his grip hitting the arm that held her repeatedly. "Let me go."

He shook the girl in his who was injuring her trying to get free "Listen you don't understand the Grimm are…"

Suddenly growling heard and everyone stops, acknowledging the presence of a more common enemy. Ten hostiles; nine Beowolves, and an Usra and appeared on Blue teams HUD's, the people who were fighting each a while silently formed a truce. Everyone got into fighting positions, chief gave ruby her scythe back seeing that she probably cannot fight without it and took out his pistol the M6D pistol.

One of the beowolves lounged toward Kelly who blasted it with her shotgun sending chucks of it fly everywhere. The remaining beowolves and ursa charged in, team RWBY and Blue team readily engaged the enemy. Blue team used their weapons cutting down Grimm that had no value for their lives. Team RWBY hacked and slashed or in Yang's case punched through the Grimm pack. After few minutes of fighting, the Grimm, were all killed team RWBY stood triumphantly with their made shift allies. Yang turned to her team

"Well since that's out of the way why don't we…"

Thwack!

Thwack!

Thwack!

Thwack!

Each girl felt a sudden pain in the back of their neck before falling to the black unconscious.

Blue team had taken the opportunity to render the girls unconscious.

"Kelly, inform command we're alright and are coming back." commanded the Chief, who looked down on the unconscious form of the four girls "And tell them that we're bringing guest"

"Command's going to have to solve this problem themselves" Fred said indicating towards the girls

"Our secret will be out there soon. Let's hope they can handle it." Linda said

* * *

 **Concord /Sanctuary Base**

 **Command Center**

"Commander we received word from Blue team, they say they're alright and are bring back guest." Bacchus said through the intercom

"What?" She questioned

"Frankly I don't know what they mean but it doesn't sound good"

"It doesn't Bacchus"

* * *

 **Its a little shorter than the previous chapter but that's all. Ironically this chapter was suppose to be the longer than the second chapter when I thought about it months ago. The fight between team RWBY and Blue Team was the hardest thing for me to write but thanks to pinkie it got done.**


	4. A New World

chapter 4: A New World

 **Unknown location**

Darkness

Silver eyes shot open as the open as the owner regain consciousness from her sudden slumber.

"Ah my neck hurts." Ruby said as she sat up rubbing the back of her neck. She noticed that she was lying in bed but it wasn't hers and neither was the room. She looked around the room it was small with a gunmetal grey color scheme and had four bunk beds, one on opposite sides of the room and that she's on the bed she was on. Across on the bed from hers she saw

"Weiss!" the red theme girl jumped out of bed landing on the hard metallic floor, she heard someone else moan behind her. She turned to see her sister's unconscious form slowly regain consciousness.

"Yang?" she shook the sleeping girl "Wake up"

She groans in response. "Five more minutes Ruby."

Looking around the room to find something to wake her sister, she saw Blake sleeping under Weiss's bed. Seeing nothing she said the first thing that came to her mind "Yang your hair's been cut."

"What!" her sister quickly shot up hitting her head on the upper bed. "Ow" she winces in pain rubbing her head feeling that her hair was still there made her calm down.

"Yang your hair is fine I just said that to get you up." Ruby reassures her "But we have bigger problems look" Ruby grabbed her sister's head forcefully turning her head in all directions in the room.

"Ruby!" Yang felt Ruby left go of her face "Are we in a prison cell"

"How do you know that?"

"Well the grey, the beds, the toilet and that gave it away" she said pointing at the light blue energy wall blocking the exit.

"Anyways help me get Weiss and Blake up we need to figure out a plan."

The girls made their way to the next bunk to wake their respective partners. Ruby climbed to the top bunk.

"Hey Weiss wake up" she shook the girl violently

"Huh… Ruby?"

"Weiss thank goodness you're awake." She hugged the girl

"What is it Ruby?" she looked around the room "where are we?"

"I don't know the last thing I remember was fighting those guys and the Grimm, and then I woke up here." Answered Ruby

Below them Yang had an easier time waking Blake as she followed Ruby's method but with more force applied.

"Hey Blake wake up" No response she shook again "I said wake up"

Blake awoken by the constant bodily shaking fell into a state of dizziness "Yang…I'm awake plea…Please stop." The blond girl stopped when she felt her hand grab on to her wrist. "I said I'm awake."

"Oh I'm sorry got a little carried away" Yang apologized. "Anyways it's good you're awake we need to come up with a plan."

"For what?" She looked around looked "Where are we?"

"We seem to be in a prison cell" Yang answered

"Prison cell why are we inside a prison cell?" Blake asked

"I don't know Blake but we're breaking out." Yang reassured "Hey Sis Blake's up"

"Good" Ruby jumped to the ground "We need to recollect what happened"

"Let's see we were sent into the forest on a mission by the Headmaster"

"Then we encountered those robot guys and those military looking guys."

"Fought them thanks to Yang"

"Hey they attacked us"

"Yeah after you attacked them now look where that got us." Weiss stretched out her arms emphasizing the room they are in.

"Yeah, yeah let's just find a way out of here" Yang walked towards the energy field stared at it before punching it but nothing happened, she hit it again same result the force field just absorbed her blows. She began to repeatedly striking it, the sound of her fist connecting with the energy field echoed through the block.

"Seriously how strong is this thing" she said rubbing her knuckles

"I don't know Yang maybe you didn't hit it hard enough"

"I don't see you trying anything." Yang replied striking it again

"Well I'm waiting for the security guards how were probably alerted by your constant banging."

"Hey what's going on down here" a voice called a male's voice

"I guess that's the security"

The girls heard two footsteps approach their cell owners came two males into view. The two peered into the cell looking at the girls. They watched the two men as they looked at them they noticed that the men wore the same armour as the soldiers in the forest this gave a clue to the girls who captured them.

One of the soldiers placed his ear and spoke "Bacchus, inform the commander their awake."

"Roger that ma'am" he said turning to his comrade beside him "The commander says she on their way and watch over them."

The girls continued to stare at them until Ruby spoke up "Who are you?" she asks "Why are we being held captive."

"Sorry ma'am I'm afraid I cannot discuss that with you." One of them answered

"What do you mean you can't, release us at once do you even know who we are or who I am. I am Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation and a student of Beacon" Weiss ranted

The men looked at the heiress in surprise then one of them spoke "Listen ma'am I understand that you and your friends want to be free but I've been given strict orders to have you remain in that cell and not to divulge any information towards you, so unless Heiress is a high rank I never heard of, you cannot otherwise order me so calm down princess until my superior gets here."

Weiss looked as if she was about to explode how dare he call her a princess and talk to her like that she was a heiress of the most powerful company in the world and demanded to be treated with respect.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the sound of a door opening and more footsteps this time one of them sounded as if something very big was heading towards them. Soon six more people joined the two that were standing at their cell; three more soldiers, two persons who wore white lab coats and a tall brown haired woman wearing a gray color scheme similar to the one they fought in the forest with small red decals over her armor.

"Commander" the two soldiers saluted

"At ease gentlemen" she said. The woman then turns her sights to the girls in the prison cell. "Good evening ladies my name is Sarah Palmer, Commander Sarah Palmer. I suppose you're all wondering why are you being held prisoner well I can answer that, you are in here because you attacked my men unprovoked in the forest might I ask why?"

The girls remained silent looking at each other then looked back at Palmer seeming taking a vow of silence.

Palmer receiving no response for the girls "Ok not talking well let's ask another question what are girls like you doing so far from civilization?"

"…"

"Are you all going to play the silent game and be uncooperative?" she pauses for a response then continues "Well you'll be pleased know that would only increase your stay in here." Palmer then turns to one of the doctors "Doc your up do your thing and report back when you're done." Palmer said leaving

The girls tensed when the commander said that were they going to torture them.

"Yes commander" out stepped a tall 30 something year old white male wearing the signature white lab coat for all doctors and scientists with a black T-shirt with an eagle with its wings stretched upwards with the letter UNSC going through its center, below that a circle with a banner going through it with words United Nation Space Command in it. He also wore black pants and shoes. The man gave a warm smile "Hello young ladies my name is Doctor Samuel Jones, I am the chief medical officer on this base." He introduced himself "And this is my assistant Dr Jae Chin" he introduce an eastern looking male. The man bowed towards them. "

The girls did not know what to make of this man and decided to continue their silence.

"So what are your names?" he asked reaching into the medical bag he carried pulling out latex gloves, syringes and a mask. Receiving no answer he continued "If you're all wondering what is this old doctor doing." He looked towards them "Well I'm here to check for any diseases or illnesses that could be contagious and perform a standard medical check up to see if you all are at 100% or rather 80% no one's 100. I could perform the check up when you first arrived unconscious but I was denied that because you were too dangerous and thus you were quarantined. Now who's first?" he asked with a syringe in hand.

The marines deactivated the force field and entered the cell surrounding the girls their fingers itching over the triggers of their guns in case the any of the girls become aggressive. The doctor not getting a response randomly chose one of them, that being Ruby.

"Well little red it seems like you're going first." He approached her. Ruby nervously pulls back as the doctor approached her with his medical tools.

"Wait!" Yang yelled. All eyes fell on her "I'll go first."

"Ok" the doctor answered moving towards the blonde girl.

She sat at the edge of the lower bed, steeling herself of what's coming. "Let's get this over with" she said.

The doctor knelt to before Yang looking into her face "Purple eyes weird." pulling out his medical scanner. "So Miss…"

"Yang"

"Miss Yang after waking up have you experienced any dizziness, loss of sight in any eye or any other ailments." He asked running the scanner over her body.

"No" she coldly answered

"Ok" looking at his medical scanner "Hmm you seem to check out fine no internal damage but I need a blood sample for anything that might lurk inside you." Jones said opening one of the syringes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know any dangerous diseases that could be contagious or deadly you can never be sure. And this might a sting little" he warned sticking the needle in her arm drawing blood. Once finished he handed the used syringe to his assistance who in return handed him a large needle gun. "Oh yeah one more thing."

"What?" Yang felt a sharp sting in her arm "Ow. What was that!?" her eyes flared red, and her hair looked as if it was on fire.

Click!

The sound echoed throughout the room as the guards standing around them turned off their safety pointing their guns at her.

"Yang please calm down" the red one called

Dr Jones surprised about what just happen explained what he did "That was a vaccination shot I just gave incase of any diseases wondering around here. And did you eyes just turn red and your hair impossible but fascinating but I have a job to do."

Moving on to his original patient "Now young girl" he knelt before her "Same question I asked before."

"Well I did wake up with a pain in my neck."

"Well that's something I wouldn't be worried about it probably due to the beds I hear they're not the most comfy." He said raising the medical device in front of her. "So what's your name little one?"

"Ruby" she answered

"Ruby, such a lovely name." He complimented causing her to blush

"Thanks"

"So what's a little girl like you doing in a forest as dangerous as this." Questioned the good doctor

"Oh we're on a mission for our mmhh" she covered her mouth before she could finish. She took a glance at her teammates who looked at her with annoyance. "Sorry not telling" she shook her head.

Jones laughed at the girls stumbling "You know you remind of my niece."

"Niece?" She looked curious

"Yeah her name's Melina, she's probably around your age. She used to act like that whenever she has a secret."

"Really what did she look like?"

"I don't remember I have seen her in three years my sisters probably hates me for that." He said looking at the results "Well it seems you have some bone damage in your right hand I recommend not hitting anything for a while."

"Ok I won't"

"All right I'm going to take some blood samples and vaccinate you"

With that done he moved on to the black haired one with the cat eyes.

"Now for you young lady" he held up the medical scanner "Is there anything you want to tell me like your name or anything."

Blake stared at the scanner afraid that it could spot her ears and reveal she's a faunus.

"Oh. I see you're interested in this." He rattled the device in his hand. "If you're interested I could tell you" he said waving the scanner over her body but it would bore you so long story short it does quick X-rays of the body looking for any broken or fractured bones, muscle tear and …" he trailed off as his scanner revealed two anomalies on top of the girls head. He saw the girl's eyes lighten up in fear. To his surprise the girl had cat ears it made sense with the cat like eyes but what surprised him was her reaction it was fearful.

"Other things I can't remember" he played it off, putting down the scanner "You seem fine but I would recommend not doing what you did to get in here. Alright this will hurt a bit." He said injecting the needle drawing blood then later vaccinated her.

Finished with the cat girl he went to his final patient the princess looking girl. When Jones first laid eyes on her he automatically knew she came from a very wealthy family like those back home on the colony of Kholo before it was glassed. "And who might you be princess"

"Princess! Do even know who I am, I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation. You'll address me as heiress and you will call me that you… Ow!" she felt a sudden sting in her arm followed by another.

"Well my job here is done I wish you all well." He said packing his things heading out the cell with the guards following. The cell force field was activated and the guards left leaving the girls alone.

"So what now"

"We wait I guess"

* * *

"So how did it go?" Palmer asked the doctor

"Well if you ask"

"What did you learn?"

"Well I learnt that they're students and that they were sent here on a mission. Who sends heavily armed children into a forest filled with monsters?"

"Anything else?"

"I got their names although I didn't get the black haired one who by the way has cat ears on top of her head."

Cat ears? A faunas well Roland was right they don't look any different from humans."

Yeah but she seems to be hiding them or at least not comfortable about them because she seemed quite fearful when I discovered them."

"So what are their names I need something to call them by."

"The blonde's name is Yang, little red is Ruby, princess is Weiss and the catgirl I don't know never got one. Is that all"

"Yes"

Good I've got work to do" he said leaving

"Bacchus contact Lasky he's due for an update"

* * *

"Thomas" the Spartan greeted

"Sarah" he greeted back "So what's the situation on our guests treating them well."

"Their fine just as long as they don't give me a reason to shoot them." Lasky smiled at her

"Anyways we learned that the girls are huntresses in training and were sent here on a mission from their Headmaster I presume."

"Headmaster?" he questioned "The same person that keeps spying on us well attempts to spy on us. Why did he send a group of children into territory occupied by an unknown force that may or may not be hostile?

"And judging by how they reacted they didn't from Blue team and the guards they didn't even know we were here in the first place."

"So he sent a group of uninformed children on a mission that could result in their deaths or capture. Does he take us for a joke?"

"Probably"

"Well one of these days we might pay him a visit. But what to do with the girls we can't release them they'll just go tell their headmaster that they were held by a military organization which would bring more problems maybe a skirmish or a war, unless." Lasky's face darkens "We must settle this now."

* * *

The girls sat in their cell waiting for a least twenty minutes they we're a getting antsy for staying in their too long. They heard the door open and footsteps coming towards them it was the two guards from before and two other people they did not recognize.

"Well ladies it seems like today's your lucky day you're free to go." One of them said "Open it" he ordered one of the soldiers.

The field deactivated and the girls walked out, then Ruby looked up at the commander's face "Why are you letting us go I thought your commander said we'll be staying in there for a long time." She asked

"I guess she did but our superiors has other plans, they want to meet you"

"What why would they want to talk to us."

"I don't know" he answered "My names Paul Demarco by the way."

Outside the four girls freed from their cramp cell took deep breaths taking in the fresh air and looking around taking the view of where they were all they saw were buildings. The two armored people standing a few feet away from them, one them Spartan Thorne was it turned towards them.

"Let's go." He said as he led off. The girls followed behind with Demarco trailing behind them.

The path to the command center from the detention center has two paths both requires you to pass the airfield then choose either to go towards the directions of the vehicle depot or the shorter path which leads to the armory then the command center.

The group made their pass at the airfield. Ruby took a special notice at the pelican dropship recognizing it looked like that mysterious ship in the video from before.

"Hey Yang." Ruby whispered

"Yes sis"

"You see a way out."

"No, you?"

"Unless you know how to fly one of those things." Ruby discretely points towards the pelicans

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Planning our escape should we need one."

"Should we need one, we need one right now."

"Not yet we still need to figure what's going on and their superiors could give us answers and besides we don't have any of our weapons

Over head a phantom flew by landing in the airfield close to them.

"What is that?" Ruby asked staring at the red aircraft.

The phantom hovered in place opening its side doors unloading its passengers. The Arbiter jumped out the vehicle surveyed the area he took notice that the airfield was deserted and wondered why. Then several other elites inside the phantom came out taking position behind him.

The girls watched with wide eyes as they saw the occupants exit the craft. The occupants were not human in any way they were over seven feet tall with muscular bodies and reptilian in appearance. They donned different colored armour grey, blue, red and gold. They got closer took notice of their most distinguishing feature their four mandibles each lined with razor sharp teeth.

The one golden one walked forward and spoke

"Spartans" it said in a husky voice

"Arbiter" the Spartans greeted

"You're back early did you clear the ruins already." asked Thorne

"The beasts were not as plentiful as we thought but my men are setting up defenses should they return." The "Arbiter" said.

It craned its naturally leaning forward head towards team RWBY its vertically slit pupils studied them it mandibles shifting constantly. Yang protectively pulled Ruby behind her staring at the thing called Arbiter.

"And who might these younglings be?" he asked turning to the Spartans.

"Probably theirs, you know how humans like to breed" a grey sangheili joked, its brethrens laughed at the joke as glares fell on him.

"Grrr. I did not ask for your comment Ceza (pronounced Caesar)." the Arbiter growled at the sangheili

"Sorry lord Arbiter" Ceza bowed its head.

"Now back to the question, who are these people?'

"Just some locals that blue team picked up in the forest close to the base." Demarco answered

"Forest, um" Thel pondered "the academy not far from here I presume."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Turning back to the girls "Tell me young ones what are your names?" Thel questioned

Ruby as the leader of the team moved from behind her sister and looked the Arbiter in the eye and nervously spoke "Hi my name is Ruby and I'm the leader of team RWBY." She stretched out her hand for a handshake.

The Arbiters large hands engulfed the small hands shaking it. "Greetings Ruby I am Thel Vadam leader of the Swords of Sanghelios." He lets go "And the rest of them" he gestured to the remaining members of team RWBY

"Oh their names are" Ruby pointed "Yang, Blake and Weiss."

Nodding his head "Greetings" he said to them get a response from all but one of them

"Excuse me but what are you?" Weiss asked the question on everyone's mind

The sangheili stared at the girl before answering "Sangheili"

He turned to Thorne and Demarco "While I enjoyed this meeting I must go your commander would probably like to hear my report, goodbye." He walked off

"Wait!" he turned around to who called him

"Yes"

"Where are you guys from?" the one called Ruby asked

"That will be answered in due time" he said walking off with the rest of his group.

* * *

The group made their way passing the vehicle depot with the different mechanics human and non-human working on the vehicles. They saw the sangheili and some other beings like those who weren't were watching them as they passed.

"Cuse me hoomans" a said squeaky voice behind them

The girls look to see a short stocky being with a yellow big tank on its back signaling towards them.

"Uh yes" Yang answered

"Have you a seen a tall Unggoy with red tank on back running around"

"No I have seen anyone like that" yang answered

"Ok sorry for bother you" it said walking off

"Hey Fayap I saw him over a the eating area sleeping" a sangheili

"What he's sleeping on job will I do work just wait till I get my claws on him" the Unggoy waddled off

"That just happened." commented Blake

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"An Unggoy" Thorne answered "Their quite friendly and funny"

"Hey how many people live here are not human?"

"Plenty"

"Hey" Ruby pulled on Thorne's quietly asking him "Are you from another world"

Throne looked at Ruby with an honest smile "Yes" he saw the girl's face light up

"Oh my …"

"Shhh" he cover her mouth "Don't say anything it will ruin the surprise" the girl nod her head agreeing

Releasing her mouth she spoke lowly "I knew it"

"Demarco there you are what's taking you so long just bring the girls" Palmer called

"Sorry commander got a little side tracked."

"Whatever captain's waiting let's go."

The group followed Palmer into the command building. Inside they were taken to the briefing room at the back of the building. Outside Palmer warned the girls to be on their best behaviour.

"You girls got that" she asks receiving the nods of yes and a frown.

"We're not children" Weiss said

"Sure"

"So who is the guy and how bad is he." Yang asked

"He's a nice guy but it's not him you have to worry about it's the other one."

"The other one? How bad is he?"

"I never said she was a he." Palmer said opening the door, the girls entered.

Inside was a large table with eight chairs, four at the opposite ends. The room occupied by three people two humans male and female sitting in the chair at the other end of the table and the Arbiter they met earlier standing in the corner speaking in a deep nonsensical language to the woman. The male wore a grey and black uniform and the woman wore a similar dress but it was jet black. The man cleared his throat to notify the other two their presence.

"Please take a seat" he gestured toward the chairs before them.

The girls did as he asked and sat, Palmer came in locking the door walking behind the captain lowering herself to his mouth level, "Where's the Chief?" he whispered to her

"He's on his way." She answered

"Ok"

Finished speaking Palmer took a position in the corner opposite to the Arbiter

"Now before we begin" the man didn't as he was interrupted by knocking on the door

"Come in" the man said

The door opened walking in was the Spartan they met in the forest. The girls looked as the green giant strode pass them the golden visor giving a small look as he passed. He took space next to the Arbiter who acknowledges him with a nod.

"Now since everybody's here. Let's get down to business, I am Captain Thomas Lasky" introduced Lasky "Next to me is Lt. Commander Catherina Valentine. Over there in the corner is …"

They have already met me." The Arbiter said

"Oh, well you've already met Palmer and the Master Chief" he said pointing toward Palmer and the Chief. "Now can we get your names?"

Ruby as the team leader introduced herself first "I am Ruby Rose the leader to team RWBY. And this is Yang Xiao-Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna"

"Nice to meet you all, now I know what you're all wondering who we are, what's going on and why are you being held here. Am I correct." Lasky said

"Yes and we need answers." Weiss asserted

Let's not get ahead go ourselves the reason why you're here is …"

"Because you represent a security breach to our operations and we are here to decide what to do with you." Valentine cut in brashly

"Well yes exactly that." Lasky said surprised by how straightforward the ONI officer was to the girls "Could you have voiced it differently" he spoke to Valentine

"Yes captain but it was clear by Weiss was it, tone of voice she wanted answers." Was Valentine's response looking at the girls before her "And so do we. So here's a question from us who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby confused by her question "We already told you who we are."

"Not your name what exactly is your occupation."

"Oh if that's what you mean we're students of Beacon Academy" Ruby answered

"Is there a reason why you didn't tell the commander Palmer over there when she first asked you?"

"No we didn't trust her."

"You didn't trust her why not just tell your occupation as huntresses in training she might have released you and this meeting wouldn't have happened you would be on well on your way back to the academy." Valentine said

"We didn't know what was going on so we weren't going to give out answers to who we are." Yang said

"Admirable so why are you telling us now when you still have no idea what's going on." The ONI agent asked

"Hey what about our questions"

"Fine let's hear it." Valentine said

"Who are you people and we want the full truth no cutaways, no half truth the full truth." Weiss asked

Valentine looked at Lasky her eyes signaling him to take over. With that Lasky took over from Valentine.

"Ok since you want the truth we are the Orion Arms Coalition a military alliance between two governments working together."

"Thought you were UNSC?" Ruby asked

"We are UNSC."

"Ok what is the name if the governments you represent and where are they located?" Weiss continued her questions

"I believe it's our turn."

"The question from before why tell us now."

"We don't know. You kind of gave us no choice it was either you tell us everything or you rot in jail."

"True it did come off like that."

For your question we represent the United Nation Space Command and the Unified Earth Government and him." He points to the Arbiter in the corner "Leads the Swords of Sanghelios. Satisfied"

"Yes but one problem there is no Kingdom or place on Remnant called those things how is that." Weiss skeptically stared at the man

"True that's because we're not from here." Lasky answered

"What do you mean you're not from here?"

"You haven't caught on yet." Lasky said

Ruby's face lit up when she figured out what the man before was hinting to.

"No what do you mean?" asked the confused heiress

"He means we are not from this world human." The Arbiter dropped the bomb on the four girls

The reactions were mixed surprise, smugness and disbelief.

"You're joking right." Yang asked in disbelief

"No we're serious."

"You expect us to believe that."

"Yes you wanted the truth so here it is."

"But that's impossible. Aliens don't exist."

"Believe what you want human it doesn't change the fact of where we're from and we are not from remnant." The Arbiter said

If you don't believe us perhaps you need evidence."

Yes that would be nice prove it to me… us you are what you say you are."

"Alright, Bacchus!" Lasky called

Yes captain." A voice said over the intercom in the room, followed the flickering of blue light on the table before them appeared a turquoise man dress in a 1960s diver suit with a trident standing in the table.

"That's how you look." Palmer commented from her corner

"Bring up the map of the planet." Lasky ordered

"Yes captain." The A.I brought up the holographic display of the planet and its moon. "Looks familiar?" he asked the girls

"Yes that's Remnant." Ruby answered

"It was a rhetorical question." The A.I said

"Yeah it's our world what about it?" Yang asked

Snapping his fingers the holographic map zoomed out revealing the greater galaxy.

"Whoa" said a stupefied Yang

"What is that?" Blake asked as she stared at the massive display of the galaxy

"This is the Milky Way Galaxy, this where your planet is located." Bacchus highlighted a star system located on the edge of the Orion Belt. "We come from here." He highlighted the Orion Arm

"Believe us now." Lasky asked

Weiss didn't answer the man as she stared at the galactic map trying to make rational sense of it

"How big is it?" Ruby asked "The Milky Way as you call it."

"100,000 light years in diametre." Bacchus answered

"What?"

"It's very big" the A.I simplified

"Why are you here?" Blake said asking the million credit question this caught the attention of her teammates who to began to have questioning looks

"Yeah why are you here."

"Are you here to invade us? If so we'll stop you." Ruby said staring steely at them she opened as Lasky and the Arbiter began to chuckle

"I like this youngling." The Sangheili spoke

"Ha-ha I can assure you we're not here to invade but we can't tell you why our presence on this world is a secret we wish to keep."

"And if we were here to conquer your world this conversation would not be happening." The Sangheili said gravely

"And it's not like you could stop us anyway."

"Enough Bacchus, back to the topic at hand why were you in the forest."

The girls of RWBY looked at each other when the woman asked about their mission.

"We we're sent here by our headmaster to investigate the sudden decrease in the Grimm population."

"Were you the only ones he sent"

"Yes we were the only ones."

"He sent a bunch of kids to investigate the Grimm population."

"We're not kids we can handle an easy mission like that."

"You do realize investigating the sudden disappearance of a species takes weeks why send kids to do when they could send people who I believe are trained for mission types."

"Did you get any idea from your headmaster on what he believed could have caused the population to lower in the forest."

"He did talk about a Grimm migration."

"Oh ok I think we're done here." She looked towards Lasky "You have any more questions Captain?"

"No, none." The Captain answered

"Very well it's getting late Master Chief could you please escort these ladies to one of our empty barracks

'Growl'

Everyone in the room look to the source of the noise the Ruby's as she awkwardly smile rubbing her stomach.

"Heh. I haven't eaten anything since this afternoon."

"And show them where the mess hall is it's almost time for dinner."

"Yes ma'am" The Green Spartan said moving from his corner walking pass the girls opening the door. "Right this way" RWBY filed out the room leaving the four occupants.

"So what did we learn about these kids?" The A.I said

"Nothing we already know they had no idea we'd be here." Valentine said

"So we know they aren't spies just people in the wrong place at the wrong time." Said Palmer

"Maybe they're not voluntary." The Arbiter added

"What do you mean?" Lasky asked

"Let's think of them as a test to see who we are, to see if we are hostile or friendly. The headmaster of this academy already knows we would be the ones responsible for the Grimm population and since he had made many attempts to spy on us all of them not ending well he decided to use another approach." Thel theorized

"By using his students." Lasky finished

"So that begs the question why send a bunch of kids despite knowing they could get hurt or worse die." Bacchus said.

* * *

Mess hall

Doing what he was ordered to do the Chief brought the four girls to the mess hall. Inside was filled with people human and non-humans moving about minding their own business not any attention to the Spartan escorting four strangely dressed teenage girls passing them. One on side of the room was a large banner with the words poker night written on it, the tables were lined with the participant's humans, sangheili and a huragok.

The RWBY stared at the floating alien with the cards in its hand wondering what he was. Ruby not paying attention to her surrounding walked right into one of the aliens a Kig-yar nearly knocking the tray out of its hand.

"Sorry" she quickly apologized

The Jackal not accepting the apology began to screech angrily at her

Ruby despite not understanding what he was saying knew angry yelling when she heard it.

"I said I'm sorry let's not cause a scene." She apologized again but he still ignore her and continued to rant in its alien tongue.

Yang stepped in front of Ruby "Look she said she's sorry you should be glad your…" she looked down at the tray in the jackal's hand seeing its content "Food" it didn't look like any food she had ever seen.

The Jackal looked down at Yang and gave a screech similar to the word shut up. The Jackal felt a hand rest on a hand land on his shoulder he turns to see the Master Chief

"She apologized now move on." The Kig-yar felt the Spartan's hand tighten on his shoulder calm down like a vice.

"Fine." The jackal said feeling the pressure of his shoulder walked as away looking back "Stupid humans."

Hearing the jackals comment Yang's eyes turned red and her hair began to catch a flame "Well…"

"Calm down. You've already made a scene" Yang looked around noticing that everybody in the room was watching them.

"Hey." Yang awkwardly waved

"Let's go sis I don't like that their staring"

"Right Rubes" Yang said, turning to the Master Chief "Lead the way big guy."

"What that guy's problem?" Yang asked

"Not everyone in this base is friendly to humans nor are all humans friendly to the others. You should be careful some species won't back down if you size up to them." John answered as they arrive at the serving area."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind and what was he anyways."

"A Kig-yar highly dangerous not to be trusted. Move your up." They gently pushed Yang up.

Goodnight young lady what can I get for you." the attendant greeted

"What exactly do you have?" Yang asked the attendant

"Well we have pork chops, beef stew, chili mac, mash potatoes and salad if you're a vegetarian."

"Is that all?"

"No if you want you could try of that alien food over there." He jerked his thumb to the side

What ew."

"Come on it;s not horrible their food taste pretty good."

Really"

Yeah there's nothing wrong with other than looks. I was even there when they were making it barring that they tried to use me as an ingredient."

What was the thought of the girls of team RWBY

Yeah they cut off my arm and now I got this." The man pulled off the gloves off his right hand and pulled up his sleeve revealing a mechanical hand. "But I have to admit my hand tasted delicious." The man finish looking at the horrified looks on the girl's faces.

"I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore." Ruby said

"Yeah me too." A disgusted Yang said

"Ha ha" the man chuckled "I kid none of it is true."

"Oh"

"So what are you having?"

"I'll take the pork chops." Yang said

"Salad"

"Chile Mac"

"Salad"

"So" the man began "Is it true what did you locals do to get in here."

"What exactly

"That you picked a fight with the Spartans."

"Yeah so what?"

You pick a fight against Spartans and not just any Spartans 'The Spartans'" he nudged his head to toward the Master Chief "and survived that's what"

"Could you please hurry it up there are other people waiting." The Chief gestured toward three other people behind them

Receiving their food the girls followed the Spartan to an empty bench where they sat and ate. The Spartan sat quietly observing the room as the occupants go about their business whether it be; the game that is going across from him or just to eat. Those that came in later stared at him as they pass wondering who those girls were and why was a Spartan sitting with them. John noticed his team walking in he watched as they took a seat across the room.

"Look at this legendary Spartan feared by all turned babysitter." He heard Kelly's voice came through his helmet

"Kelly?" the Chief said out loud looking at her

"Hm" Ruby looked at him

"Nothing"

"So how did it go in there?" she asks

"Better than I expected I only just stood there while the superiors ask them questions."

"So why are you with the kids?" Kelly asked

"The ONI officer ordered me to watch over them until they finish eating and go to sleep."

"Ok that doesn't sound bad." She commented

"Hey"

"It isn't just as long as they fall in line."

"Hey"

"Ok the others are asking if we should wait on until your duties over to eat or eat without you."

"Hey green guy"

"Hold on Kelly." John turned to answer the person calling him the red head "Yes" he answered.

Ruby now have the Spartans attention spoke "So" Ruby began "What's your name?"

"Call me Master Chief." He answered it was not his real name but a name he was given by the many people he interacted with over the years.

"That's your name I mean it not like there's nothing wrong with it or anything it just that it's ah… My name's Ruby."

"It's not my name rather it's my rank and a name I'm attached to."

"Oh so why didn't you just tell your real name."

"Because…"

"He's being the strong cool secret silent guy we see in those movies Rubes probably to hide the fact he doesn't use his name. Am I right big guy?"

"…" John said nothing but glare at the blonde girl in front of him

Feeling the glare from the Spartans helmet quickly changed the topic "Forget the name thing I like master chef."

"Chief" He corrected

"Chief"

"So who was that you called out awhile ago?"

"No one" he lied

"I'm one no one now." He heard Kelly commented

"Really?"

"Kelly is one of my teammates. I was talking to her through my comms."

"Oh that's cool so you can talk to each other without anyone noticing."

"So you weren't the just staring quietly but talking to someone else."

"Yes"

"Back when the chef guy was serving us he talked about fighting The Spartans and surviving what did he mean?"Blake questioned

"He meant that we could have killed you. Back in the forest when you attacked us we had every right to kill you but we didn't."

"Why?" Ruby asked taking the revelation she could have died

"Because you all were no longer a threat." And you were kids unaware of what was going on. He answered

"Oh" she said "I've been meaning to ask someone for a while now." Ruby paused looking John for approval

"Yes." she got her approval

"What's it like on other worlds?"

"Different" he answered

"Different? That doesn't answer my question what does different mean?"

"I really can't answer you because I can't tell the difference between the worlds I've been on many planets and not once have I stopped to notice the difference because in the end it always ended up looking the same." He answered

"Oh"

"I remember one or rather they were a large worlds with very large landmasses populated with billions of people with similar weather patterns as your world."

"What were they called?" Ruby continued to questioned

"Earth and Reach"

"Another question how do you… um fly into space."

Yes since I found out about life on other worlds I've been quite curious to how you got into space using dust."

"Yeah me too" Yang said curiously. Blake too was curious to how they did it.

"We don't use Dust nor has it existed anywhere we've settled."

"What you don't use dust how is that possible how did get your technology to work." Weiss surprised by how they didn't use dust."

"We had other resources we could use, if you want to learn more I recommend you ask someone else."

"What about the Grimm?" Yang asked

"There is no Grimm where we are from."

"No Grimm hah sounds like paradise you guys are lucky" Yang commented

' _Not as lucky as you think.'_

Finishing their food the group left. John gave a glance towards his team who glanced back

"We'll wait for you till you get back" Kelly said

* * *

Barracks

"Here we are." John said opening the door "I hope you find it comfortable for the time being."

The girls peeked inside seeing the bland gun metal grey room with ten bunk beds.

"Looks just like home." Yang sarcastically commented

Yeah it sure does." Ruby said in a similar tone "How about you guys." She nudges at Weiss and Blake.

"Yeah"

"Definitely"

"I've seen worse."

"Good. I bid you goodnight."

"Hold on big guy your just gonna leave us alone us like that."

"Yes my orders were to escort to your room and I have completed it."

"You really want to get rid of us don't you?" Yang jokily nudged John's armor.

"I never said that."

"Well you didn't act or look as if you were excited to be with us in the first place. But then again we never saw your face what do you look like without all that armor I mean do you have to wear so much armor isn't aura enough. " Yang said

"I don't have aura."

"What you're not joking with us right now how the hell did you manage to fight us back there."

"Because that's who we are Spartans none of us here have something like aura it never existed in anyplace else but here."

"But if you don't have one then you're…" Ruby said as the Master Chief began to close the door.

"Goodnight." the John said closing the door

* * *

"Sir they're inside." Bacchus said as he observed the girls from the cameras hidden in their room

"And the Master Chief." Lasky asked

"He left." The A.I answered

"Alright goodnight Bacchus I'm going to get something to eat you can handle this on your own right."

"Sir I'm an A.I I can handle this and besides I do it all the time."

"Sorry force of habit sometimes I…What?"

"I said I watch you humans all the time you know when you sleep, eat and other things. It's quite interesting it makes me wonder how it feels to do those things."

"Ok goodbye just alert me if they try anything. Tomorrow when we release them I hope they keep quite."Lasky said as he left.

"Don't worry sir I'll prevent them from doing anything." Bacchus said to no one in the room.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy**


	5. Unexpected

**Hello good night or morning to those who are this I like to apologize for taking too long with this, you see in July and through out the rest August I was in the country side spending time with my Grandparents and cousin and being that area were they live in lacks high-speed internet connection I was limited to data plans which were slow due to my phone service company having terrible connections which is weird considering they have the closest signal tower which was a couple KM away. Without further ado here chapter 5 i hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected

"…have no soul" Ruby finished her sentence after the Spartan shut the door

"That was weird what did you think he meant by I have no aura and this is the only place he'd seen something like this exist."

"I don't know." Yang said sitting on one of the beds "We'll ask tomorrow and seeing as we're alone now let's talk about today."

"Recap huh" Weiss said "Let's see we were awoken in the crack of dawn by our leader for training, then Ozpin sent us on a mission into the forest to investigate Grimm then we got captured found out aliens exist and now here we are. What exactly do we need to talk about?"

"Like what did big green meant when he said no one has aura" yang said.

"The fact that they're aliens and one of them looks human." Weiss said.

"Did Ozpin knowingly send us into a forest occupied by an unknown military?" Blake said joining the conversation.

"That I cannot answer I know the headmaster wouldn't knowingly put us in harm's way." Weiss defended the man

"He did throw us off a cliff." Blake corrected

"True." Weiss acknowledged remembering the initiation "But he wouldn't do what their insinuating." Weiss defended "I mean what would he gain from something like that?"

"Speaking of Ozpin what do we do when…if we get back what do we tell him." Yang questioned.

"We tell him the truth." Ruby said

"I don't think our hosts would appreciate that." Weiss said

"But we can't lie to Ozpin about what's going on, I'm sure they'll understand Ozpin's a trustworthy person." said Ruby

"Yeah but what exactly do we tell him that when we were out completing your mission we ran into some unknown military guys, yang attacked them then we got captured taken to a base located somewhere in the forest. Then said guys and everybody in the base turned out to be aliens and don't worry they're friendly." Blake said with much sarcasm

"…Yes…" Ruby said unsure about how to understand

Yang stood up and began to walk around the round the room "Blake's right. We would only make ourselves look crazy and it could start a fight if Ozpin believes the first half and we don't want that."

"Why would it start a fight I mean Ozpin wouldn't attack them or anything. If anything he would probably meet with them and talk about stuff." Ruby said.

"True but we're making an assumption that he would take lightly to a military base in the forest." Blake said.

"So what do we…" Knock…Knock! Ruby interrupted by a knock on the door got up and walked towards the door and said.

"Um hello?" she asked but received no response. The knocking starts again then paused.

"Hello" she asks again but no response against "Hello is anybody there." No response Ruby began to worry as on the other side was someone or something that wasn't answering her calls but kept knocking she slowly reached for the door handle.

"Ruby what are you doing" Weiss hissed.

"Checking to see who's outside." she replied.

"You don't know what's outside ." Weiss argued.

"That why I'm opening it to find out." Weiss threw her hand up in the air in surrender "Don't worry I'll be careful." Ruby assured.

The door opened revealing a floating alien like the one they saw in the cafeteria with a device in one of its tentacles. The blue tentacle alien chipped and waved its appendages as if it was speaking a language.

"Does anyone know sign language?" Ruby asked her team. They all shook their heads signaling no.

"I'm sorry but we can't understand what you're saying." Ruby said looking at the blue and purple alien.

"He said why didn't you open the door when he knocked the second time." A similar voice said.

"Who said that?" Ruby called out.

"I did. Down here" the voice came from the device in its hand.

"…Um…" Ruby said trying to remember the A.I.'s name.

"It's me the A.I. from before." He replied.

"Brandon?" She guessed.

"Bacchus" He corrected.

"Right." She said sheepishly.

The Huragok handed Ruby the data pad then floated away but not before waving goodbye.

The A.I. avatar appeared on the data pad waving good bye to the huragok "Thanks buddy. And thanks for installing a holo projector on this." The engineer made chirping sounds in response. The A.I turns to face the girl's "hello girls let's talk."

* * *

Cafeteria

Lasky and Palmer sat together at table enjoying supper.

"So our idea to let them go is it a good idea." Lasky asked

Palmer looking up at him answered "I don't know we can't keep them."

"We could but that means relocating." Lasky joked as he twirls around his fork in his food.

"True, then do what with them throw them on a random colony and forget they ever existed."

"That sounds exactly what O.N.I would do." Lasky said

"No O.N.I would first wipe their entire memories then throw them on a planet surrounded by a dozen armed spooks."

"Yeah that sounds like O.N.I" Lasky chuckled

Anyways what you plan on doing should they blow the whistle on us?" Palmer Questioned

"Do exactly what we're doing now find the forerunner artifacts and leave when we're done report to HighCom and let them handle the rest. And if they try to interfere I'm sure the Sangheili can convince them otherwise." He said,

"Really you seem prepared." she said.

Lasky leaned back and smugly smiled "Very, Roland already prepared a ' _who we are video'_."

"Really" Palmer raised her eyebrows "Is that all prepared with your winning speech to convince them not to shoot at us or interfere in our plans."

"Well I'm sure the Sangheili can convince them since they are a part of this too." Lasky said.

"What we come in peace but if you attack us we'll burn your world then complete our mission" Palmer joked

"No but some level of intimidation" Lasky said.

"haha" Palmer chuckled "I can see it happening right now."

"Speaking of A.I.'s what's the story of our resident A.I he seems different." he said.

"Different how he seems normal." she asked confused.

"Not to me he seems odd." Lasky replied.

"Tom there they're suppose to be odd and I'm sure if he's acting odd it's his age the techies who installed him said he's about Six years old." Palmer answered.

"Oh he's aging that explains his interest in human behaviour." He said.

"What?" She questioned.

"Oh nothing he should be watching over the girls." Lasky answered.

* * *

Barracks

"What do you what to talk about and what was that?" Ruby asked.

"An Engineer or Huragok they're quite friendly and don't speak so they can't communicate unless you know sign language." Bacchus answered.

"Oh ok" She said.

"What I'm talking about is what happens after tonight." He said looking at the girls "Now the upper heads don't know that I'm here talking to you and I'm going to say this tomorrow we are letting you go." He told them.

"Oh that's great. Why so early though?" Yang questioned.

"The upper heads say your appearance here is trouble already and keeping you here will bring more trouble they don't need. The Grimm is already enough." he answered.

"So why don't you just reveal yourselves to the world I'm sure it would be a hassle trying to keep silent we might even help with whatever you're here for." Yang said.

"I have without a doubt that your governments would want in our business and would no doubt slow us down by interfering, we prefer not to be bothered. Should we be discovered by the whole planet we would kindly ask for non- interference with our mission unless the safety of everyone is compromised, so soon." He said.

"Um exactly are you here for?" Ruby asked the A.I in her hand.

"I have no idea." He answered

"What you do you mean you have no idea aren't you a part of their organization." Weiss asked disbelievingly.

"Yes and like me the others don't know hence why we're in the first place." The A.I lied.

"So from what I'm getting you don't know what it is you're looking for and you don't want us the people who live here to bother while you look for it." Concluded Yang.

"Yes" he answered

"Ok" Yang said.

"But what if we told our headmaster I'm sure he'd have an idea." Ruby said.

"What no? Why would he have any idea what we're looking for and that goes against keeping your mouth shut about this whole ordeal." He argues

"Well because you placed your base in the Emerald Forest so I assume what you're looking for is here and Ozpin should know the entire area since he launched us off a cliff one time." Yang replied.

"He did what!?" The A.I shocked by what he heard "That's illegal and dangerous in our laws I mean what is he going to do when you graduate set you on fire." He finished.

"Wow even an A.I show's more concern about that then he did. Also how are you able to display emotions for all the A.I.'s I've see they all seem emotionless." Yang said

"Us are made that way. Going off topic I'm here to make sure that you're going to keep your mouths shut about us. So are you going to keep quiet?" Bacchus asked looking at the girls. Receiving nods he smiled "Good I know you'll are a bit overwhelmed from today learning about aliens and are probably thinking about there are humans in space and how we got into space and should you trust us etcetera. Now any questions you wanna ask me."

Rising hand Ruby asked "Um does the Master Chief have aura, is he human?"

"Yes and no." the girls looked at the hologram questionably "Yes he's human and no he does not have aura."

"What!? How is he human if he doesn't have aura?" Weiss questioned

"How does not having aura translate to not being human I'm sure the UNSC knows what a human being is." The A.I questioned.

"Well you do you know what aura is right?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes Aura is allegedly the manifestation of the _'soul'_ " Bacchus quoted the air "And it is allegedly said that all living things have it whether they're human, faunas or animals all except for the Grimm." The A.I recited "I learned it when we arrived on the planet quite an interesting phenomenon."

"How many people in this base has aura?" Blake asked.

"By my count you four." He answered getting looks from the girls.

"Nobody in this base except us has aura." Yang said.

Yes that's what I said." He replied.

How are they human then if they don't have aura and that means no soul and from the explanation that would make them closer to the Grimm then human." Weiss concluded

"Miss Weiss half the population of this base isn't human but beings from other planets, now I believe that you're all trying to say that because they don't have aura they can't be human as I said half the base isn't you must take into consideration not too long ago you learned about life in other worlds and your sense of belief is wrong so I think it wouldn't have to believe that said aliens would be different. Now aura has never been a thing for my humans or any other species in the galaxy until we discovered you here while others might agree with the monster part, I can assure you that the people here are people and not some allegedly soulless beings you're indicating them to be and if you call any of the aliens here soulless it would be ironic and offensive and could get you killed. So I hope you understand that the galaxy no, the universe does not abide by your rules or anybodies rules of what is and what is not, it abides by its own rules and those rules are law no matter what we do." He told her.

"So only us who live here on Remnant has aura." Ruby understanding what the A.I said.

"Yes I see you caught on." he replied with a smile.

"Yeah but that does bring on life questions like what is life and what makes a human, human it was much simpler when aura explained things." Ruby groaned.

"Well if I could guess I… I don't I'm just an A.I. Just an A.I" Bacchus repeated lowly.

"Um" Ruby said.

"You just have to… figure it out yourself. Any other questions." He asked.

"What are Spartans?" the young Rose asked.

Yes big green did mention he was a Spartan or something like that." Yang said.

Well Spartans are our equivalent to your huntsmen and the big green you speak of is one of the best they have to the others. Bacchus answered

"Really" asked a curious Ruby.

"Yes he's the best and a hero and a legend to many. You're very lucky he didn't kill you when you attacked." He told them

"He already explained why he didn't so we understand." Ruby said.

"Did he well then that's good." he replied.

"What did he do exactly." she asked

"Lots of things everybody in this galaxy owes him and the arbiter their lives." the A.I. told her

"Everybody even us?" Blake questioned.

"Everybody you'd be surprised at how many things happen out there that affects everything." he told the girls.

"Really like what?" A skeptic Weiss questioned.

"Can't say I'm not cleared for that information." he replied.

"How are we supposed to believe you if you won't tell us." Weiss complained.

"Kid, there are things out there you should never know about if you the Grimm were bad you have another thing coming." he told her

"Can you at least give us an idea of what they're like?" Ruby asked

"I can give you one a single one is capable enough to wipe out an entire species." The A.I said gravely.

A shiver went up each of the member of team RWBY's spines, just what are they, how powerful are they, how worse are they than the Grimm it drew their curiosity sadly the A.I refused to give more details.

"That dangerous huh I don't believe that you're trying to scare us with anything that dangerous." Yang said in an attempt to get more information out of him.

"Well if you don't that's fine it's better that you don't know about them or worse encounter them." he told her.

" _Damn he didn't fall for it_ " Yang thought thinking of another way to get an answer out of him. "How about…"

"How about you stop asking questions about them little girl you're annoying me." A.I seeded with anger.

"Huh" Yang caught off guard by the A.I's outburst.

For an instant that hologram of the A.I fluctuated turning red for a moment. "Sorry about that I have no idea why that happened." the A.I apologized.

Yang eyed the A.I skeptically "Sure"

Realizing she didn't believe him "I swear I don't know what happened please don't inform the Commander." He begged.

"Why would I do that didn't you say nobody knows that you're talking to us." Yang confused by the reaction it was fear.

"Right I said that well goodbye I need to figure what went wrong with me bye." The A.I flickered out leaving the girls "Remember" the A.I reappeared "Keep quiet about everything that happened here." Then disappeared again.

"Well that went well." Bacchus said to no one but himself and the floating huragok behind him.

The engineer made chirping sounds in response to the comment Bacchus made.

"Yes, yes of course it was better than the first plan I came up with I still have no idea why I came up with that one." he said to the huragok.

A series of chirps was the response he got from the huragok

"Yeah I wasn't thinking straight." A.I. agreed "Say Drift you know how to extend A.I life?"

Drift simply raised it two tentacles showing the universal sign of I don't.

"Well then you better get going talk to you later" Bacchus said his hologram deactivated.

The Huragok waved good bye as it idly drafts out of the room.

"Wait did he just leave 'this' – Ruby shakes the data pad in her hand- with us."

"Ruby put it down and go to bed we have tomorrow to deal with and if what the crazy said is true we're leaving tomorrow." Weiss said.

"Yes Weiss wait what about our weapons? I hope Crescent rose is ok." Ruby placed the device under her pillow.

"I'm sure they'll give us back our weapons tomorrow." Blake reassured Ruby "Now get the lights"

Ruby got up to turn off the lights realizing that she did not know where the light switch was "Um where's the switch?" she asked anybody hoping to get an answer. Suddenly the lights turned off no question why the lights turned off by themselves she hopped into one of the beds close to her teammates. She closed her eyes and immediately began to imagine she and her team flying around in a space ship kicking alien bad guys butt and being awesome heroes and being praised by many even the Spartan who gave her a cool silent guy nod while she awkwardly accepts the applauses. Her eyes shot open reaching under her pillow she pulled out the data pad, she began to press a button on the device which caused it to light up indicating that it was on. She noticed that it wasn't coded or anything, she pressed the screen and brought her to the home screen she randomly scanned the contents finding that they were empty until she came across something that titled 'History of Mankind' she clicked on it, it then brought her to a table of content that displayed; Early 19th Century straight to the 26th century.

Ruby not knowing to do chose one of the topics via the only way she could think of Eeny meeny miny moe. She ended up in the 20th century section and she began to read.

* * *

The next day the sounds of a siren and gunfire blaring outside echoed through the room causing Y of RWBY to wake.

"Huh. What's that?" Yang groaned as she flung herself from the bed.

"I don't know" Weiss groggily answered as she rose from her bed yawning. She looks to her side to see an already awake and active Blake sitting on her bed and a still sleeping Ruby resting peacefully.

Weiss got out of bed and move closer to the sleeping girl "Hey Ruby wake up." She shook the reaper

"Five more minutes Weiss." Their leader mumbled Weiss shook her again. This time their leader gave a whine similar to a puppy followed she sleepily asking for five more minutes.

Weiss taken back by her cute reaction blushed before again shaking the girl this time more aggressively "Hey you dolt wake up!"

Ruby's eyes opened staring at the white clad heiress disapprovingly "Weiiiiiiiiss why did you wake me I was have an having awesome dream well not a dream since you were there." Weiss only glared at the little girl Blake and Yang silently chuckled not wanting to draw the ire of the heiress "It had Ozpin sending us on a mission and we met aliens."

"Rubes that wasn't a dream it really happened." Yang said to her half sister.

"Oh." She looks next to her seeing the data pad from last night "Oh"

 **Boom!**

"What's that?" Ruby asked finally taking notice to the sound going on outside

"Gun fire lots of it." Blake answered "Seems like the base is under attack."

What by who Grimm or someone sent by Ozpin." Ruby said.

I don't know." Blake answered.

Whatever it is we should find out maybe we can help." Ruby said making her way to the door not before pocketing the UNSC data pad in her cloak.

"Help? Ruby we're staying right until someone comes to get us." Weiss argued.

"Uh Weiss she's gone." Blake said pointing towards the open door with rose petals trailing out

"Unbelievable if we get in trouble I'm taking the leadership title away from her." She was running after her leader.

"Whatever you say Weiss" Answered Yang, who followed in pursuit.

The rest of the team finally caught up with their leader who stood still watching the soldiers rush to one the walls that surrounded the base.

"Hurry up with those mortars men you're moving slower than my grandma when she's going to church." A marine sergeant with a southern accent yelled at the marines carrying the artillery

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled catching Ruby's attention "Don't run off like that" she chastised the little girl.

"Sorry I just wanted to help. Come on." She ran off towards the walls only to be stopped by said marine NCO

"Whoa, whoa there missy where do you think you're going and how did you get in here." the sergeant said.

"I want to help" Ruby said.

"No you're not missy I'm not letting some twelve year old near danger now get out of here it's not safe." He answered.

"I'm not twelve I'm fifteen and a huntress." She said as a matter of fact.

"I've no idea what that is, sounds fancy now leave. Men someone escort missy out of here." He ordered his men

"It's…" Ruby began but was cut off.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled "I told you not to run off like."

"Oh god more of them." He said turning to the marines next to him "Since when did we become a daycare."

"I don't know I'll ask the captain." A feminine voice answered behind the girls.

They turned around to see Commander Palmer standing behind them, said person did not seem too happy to see them.

"Commander you know these girls?" the sergeant asked as he saluted his commander

"Yes they're our guests who were supposed to be inside the barracks and not outside without permission." Palmer glared at team RWBY.

"Well then I see that this is your problem Ma'am I wish you luck in dealing with them." The Sergeant said turning to team RWBY "Same to you young ladies. Now if you'll excuse me I have Grimm to kill."

"Very well sergeant girls follow me now the Captains waiting." Palmer said and the girls followed as they were told.

The Marines watched as they left "Man does the Commander look hot when she's angry" A marine with an Australian accent said."

"Shut the hell up corporal." The sergeant said to the marine

"But I'm right Sergeant Stacker" the corporal replied

"Corporal Duppo why aren't you at the walls." Sergeant Stacker said grimly

"Well." Duppo began but was cut off

"Move your ass son." He ordered the marine

The five females arrived at the command center, outside the Captain and the Arbiter were talking.

"You understand" Lasky said to the Sangheili.

"I am well aware." He answered "I must go now." He said walking off "Commander, younglings." He greeted as he passed them.

"Arbiter" They all greet back.

"Commander Palmer, I see you found the kids where were they?" Lasky asked

By the walls where the Grimm was attacking apparently they wanted help." Palmer answered.

"Really I can't imagine you being much help without your weapons and I don't think the men here will let any of you hold a weapon but none the less I'm glad you attempted to help it speaks about your character."Lasky spoke.

"Thanks Captain Lanasky it was my idea." Ruby smiled at the compliment given.

"Lasky "Lasky corrected.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"Right come on now we need to get you all back home before rescue starts looking but first you need your stuff." Lasky said.

"You mean we get our weapons back." Ruby's eyes brightened at what he just said.

"That what I said." he replied.

"Yay! I coming sweetheart!" Ruby joyfully cried as she dashed off leaving the group behind in petals of roses.

"What just happened?" Lasky surprised by Ruby's sudden speed and the trail of roses that followed.

"She ran off again!" Weiss yelled in disbelief.

"How did she move so fast?" Palmer asked.

"It's her semblance." Her sister Yang answered.

"Semblance huh" Lasky said as he faced out in the direction Rose ran off in "That's the first time i've seen one in action." He faced the rest of RWBY "And your teammate just ran off without permission in a restricted base where not everyone is aware of your presence that could harm her or she could harm someone. If you weren't leaving I would have thrown her in jail. Come on." He finished.

* * *

Ruby Rose realized her mistake of running off to get her beloved weapon leaving behind her team and the very people who know where her weapon was but also the people would be very angry at her also she was lost. Where she wasn't devoid of anyone it was just that tthey were the bird aliens she met in the cafeteria so did what the Master Chief said and avoid them and they did not pay her any mind. As she passed an alley she overheard someone talking inside the alley she looked and saw a sangneli… or heili… whatever with his back turned to her with something in his hand

"Ok erasing previous recording begin new recording." Ahem! He clears his throat "I saw you standing at your ship with armoured hands and armoured hips "

"OK" Ruby quietly said to herself not wanting to bring attention to herself she looked to her left and found one of the small aliens with the thing on their backs listening the elite recite poetry.

The elite continued to recite unaware of his two audience he had gathered "Both my hearts began to pound, so lovely was the sight I found"

Ruby felt a smile creep out on her lips as she thought how dorky it was that an alien was doing a love poem, the Grunt beside her looked as if he was going to burst with laughter, she continued to listen as the poet continued.

"I love your brightly shining armour, human named…"

Human?

"Commander Palmer" He finished

What! Ruby thought as the poet continued even more her unofficial peeping partner unable to hold himself began to laugh out loud.

"I wish that we…" He took notice of them "What are you doing here,?!What're are you laughing at?!" The flustered Elite yelled but the lonely Grunt continued its laugh "I WILL TEAR OFF YOUR ARMS!" He threatened.

Ruby not wanting to be a part of the storm that was about to happen used her semblance for a quick escape leaving the Grunt to the angry Sangheili.

"Coward!" the Grunt yelled at Ruby "Homans am I right" he said to the Elite beside him

The Elite said nothing but stared at the Grunt activating his sword.

Ruby ran far away from the awkward scene as she could until she ran into something hard that knocked her to the ground.

Uh ow." She said rubbing her head looking and saw green she looked up further up and met a golden visor, it was the Master Chief.

"Ruby Rose" His deep harden voice said.

"Yeah, hi." She answered he offered her a hand which she accepts pulling her up on to her feet

"Thanks." She said dusting herself off "Hi" she said when she noticed he had company. They didn't return a response.

"You mind telling me why you were running around the base unattended." the chief said stoically

"I'm lost" She answered.

"Why?" He said.

"Long story you see there was this sang something guy-" She didn't finish as she was subjected to a glare or at least a equivalent of a glare because of the visor blocking his face but she knew a glare when she felt one.

"I have no time for games why?" he told her harshly.

"Because I may have ran off. Without permission" she said sheepishly.

He said nothing but it was a clear sign to continue.

You see when your Captain told us we were getting our weapons back I was a bit overexcited to see my baby again so I blindly without thinking rushed off without the others and here I am" She finished looking at the uncaring helmet and visor that showed her reflection "Sorry." She said

"Don't apologize" The Master Chief voice sharply said "Just don't get careless next time." His voice softens "Now come on the Captain's waiting for you." The Spartan walked off with his team in tow, Ruby followed closely keeping behind the four.

She looked at the four towering soldiers as they walked, she noticed that the four carried with a sense of authority similar to professional hunters like Miss Goodwitch or Headmaster Ozpin. She saw the soldiers that they passed on the way here give passes to them as well as different symbols of respect even the other Spartans she, Thorne and Demario with three others she did not recognize did the same, the two waved hello towards her as they passed. Then she saw and remembered what the chef guy and A.I. said about them being "The Spartans" and that Big Green was a hero among their people.

The Spartans and the huntress in training arrived at the armoury with the rest of her team and the two UNSC officers, three of which did not look so pleased.

"RUBY!" Yelled her not too happy partner

Oh Dust

"Weiss" the little red head answered hopefully

"I thought you said you weren't going to run off leaving us." The Ice Queen seethed.

"Well" Ruby tried to answer

"Well! You Dolt do you have any idea how much trouble we are in and how you could have been in?" Weiss asked the girl before but didn't wait for her to answer as she continued "I'll tell you…" She ranted on.

John watched as the white hair girl chews out her leader, and the leader Ruby just stood there with shameful smile as her teammate berated, and disrespected her. To John nothing was wrong with criticism from fellow teammates it helps the leader become better but there was a limit. Ruby's action may have warranted complaint but this was a bit too much. He looked towards the other two team members nonchalantly watched it happen, was this common among them he thought, was the team that indisciplined, from what he had seen the team is filled with capable fighters but they seemingly lack teamwork. Back in the forest the blonde one seemingly ignored Ruby's orders to engage a foe they knew nothing about which lead to them being captured. It wasn't his job to sort that since this is the last he'll see of them.

"Enough." Lasky interrupted the heiress' rant "You all need to know it's early and it will a make a convincing cover story when you get back to your academy if you make it early. Master Chief, you and Blue team will follow the girls to the drop off point Bacchus will relay the location to you, so grab what you need from the armory if not follow us to the airfield."

Meanwhile Yang handed Ruby her weapon and her scroll

"We'll catch up" John answered

Lasky and the others left leaving Blue team to themselves.

"Escort duty again." Linda commented

"Wasn't that the very reason why this issue exists?" Fred commented.

"Complain all you want Fred a missions a mission and hey it beats sitting around doing nothing and most escort missions we get always gets exciting, too exciting for others and besides since when do Spartans complain about missions." Kelly said.

"Kelly's right whether we like it or not it's a mission and we always complete our mission no matter what." the chief said.

"Amen" Linda said.

"If it does get exciting I recommend we bring heavy hitting weapons for reassurance." John had a point they had no idea what to expect going back into the forest especially when they are following a bunch of missing children the odds are they would run into more experienced and trained professional huntsman or more looking for the kids.. "Come on" John said as he led his team into the armoury.

Later John and the other Spartans now armed with grenade launchers and rail-guns attached to their backs arrived at the airfield where the Captain and the Commander was waiting.

"Captain is everything ready." John said as he approaches Lasky's location.

"Yes Master Chief the bird's waiting for you and did you all receive the location from Bacchus."

"Yes Captain" John answered

The Naval Captain took notice to the heavy weapons attached to the backs of the four Spartans "Might I ask why you have those weapons when I asked you to grab what you needed at the armoury it didn't expect you to get weapons that make you look like you're about to fight Hunters."

"These are assurance in case we encounter anymore hostiles." the chief said.

"Ok just be careful. And when you're finished I need you at the dig site." Lasky informed blue team.

"Yes Captain." Blue team told the captain.

"Dismiss" he dismissed the team and the huntresses in training.

The four Spartans boarded the Pelican taking seats opposite of the four colour coded girls who were eating Pelican field rations. Fred hit the hull of the bird signaling the pilot to take off.

As the bird flew to its target destination, the members of team RWBY were subjected to a quiet ride not that Blake was complaining only the hums of the airship filled the metal room as it flew. She looked towards her team as they ride out the quietness; Weiss seemed lost in thought same with Ruby and Yang. She looked at the four alien humans in armor across from them, it's been a day or a couple hours to be exact seeing that they were captured by those four and brought to their secret base, later they learned that the people who captured them were beings from other worlds, Advanced civilizations sitting on top of Remnant while we, the inhabitants down below are blissfully oblivious.

As she observed the four who remained silent and unmoving as if they were turned off, their helmets hid show any emotion from view. She learned back at the cafeteria at their base that these people were professional killers and from what little she had seen of them she couldn't make such judgment so she'll have to take their word for it. She wondered what they looked like under all that armor if any of them were faunas although she doubted it seeing that the doctor who had examined them seemed surprised when he discovered her ears and the A.I seemed to only mention humans and she saw no one with any faunas traits in the lunchroom only humans and the other aliens. So if we existed among them were they be treated as badly as they were in the kingdoms? As her mind drifted into deep thought about the Faunas and their suffering her leader seemingly had something to say.

"So" her leader broke the silence "Your Master Chief's team."

The four Spartans looked at the red clad huntress as she attempts to start.

"Yes" one of them answered a female.

Despite Ruby knowing that they were indeed his team seeing that they were with him when they fought in the forest and when she ran into them, she just wanted to start a conversation but they did not seem like the chatty kind from her observation, steeling herself she continued.

"I want to apologize for all of us for attacking you back in the forest" she apologized "I'm Ruby this is Yang, Blake and Weiss we make up team RWBY." She introduced "And you are?" she held out her hand

While surprising but not out of character the Spartans replied to the girl accepting her hand

"Kelly" the Spartan who accepted her handshake said

Kelly she heard her name before when the Master Chief mentioned when he was talking to her in the lunchroom.

"Linda" another one said.

She sounded a bit of an introvert kind of like Blake.

The last to speak introduced himself as Fred.

"Fred so that's your name Tin-can" she heard her sister spoke.

"Yaaannngg don't call him that."Ruby chastised.

The Spartan did seem to mind it well that helmet did good work blocking if he minded yes or no. His helmet and the others mechanically turned to their leader in green.

Realizing eyes were on him John answered "Just call me Master Chief." Not giving his real name.

"You really like that name." Ruby thought but Yang said. "Why?"

The Spartan didn't answer

"So" Ruby liking that it went well so far they answered "What kind of weapons you use? I mean can I see your weapons" She said eyeing the sniper rifle in Linda's hand, earning a sigh from Weiss.

"Sorry maybe another time." Fred said.

"Oh, a shame" Ruby disappointedly said.

"Good try sis" Yang whispered.

"So what's it like being Spartans?" Ruby queried trying to carry the conversation with the Spartans.

The question seemed to have caught their attention but the question could not be answered as the pilots voice came through the intercom "We're approaching the LZ."

"We hear we you" John said.

Soon the bird landed and the occupants exited.

"We stay on station until you return." The pilot said

"Roger" the Spartans responded.

The eight continued to the drop-off point, the morning sun shone brightly above as they made their way. Weiss pulled out her scroll to check the time but to her surprise it was dead, she surely did have it on full charge when she left the academy yesterday and surely didn't use it in her capture.

"Hey is your scroll working?" she asked Ruby.

"No it's dead. You" Ruby responded.

"Same. Yang, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Same" the two answered.

"They must have drained the batteries when they had them." Weiss said.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"To give us an excuse to why we didn't use our scrolls to call for help." Blake answered

Ruby made her way from her friends to the Spartans upfront.

"So you didn't answer my question on the plane. What's it like being who you are? Is it like hard as being a huntsman, what's it like being a leader of your team you know one leader to another." She asked the Green Spartan.

"Difficult" he answered looking down on the on the girl "As a leader you will have to make difficult choices you have to live with, some you may regret. From what I've seen I don't doubt you as a warrior but as a leader-"

"Movement up ahead" Linda called out lifting Nornfang using its scope to get a closer look at the tree lines."

The other Spartans stopped, clutching their weapons

"Is it Grimm?" Chief asked.

"Negative humans five of them one adult, four minors assuming rescue team."

"Let me see" Ruby said activating Crescent Rose looking through her scope.

"Who is it Ruby?" Weiss asked

Through her scope she saw blonde hair and the familiar face of Jaune and the rest of his team Pyrrha, Ren and Nora along with Miss Goodwitch. "It's Miss Goodwitch and team JNPR."

"You know them?" John asked.

"Yes there are our friends and our teacher." Ruby answered.

"Good you're all free to go now goodbye and best of luck with your team." the chief said.

"Yeah thanks for taking care of us bye." Ruby said as she and her friends left their side and went towards the other huntsmen "Oh if we see each other again can you tell me what it is like being you and maybe tell me your name." She turned and said to the Chief

John doubted he'll see that girl again but somewhere in his head he doubted that too.

"Let's go Blue team." He ordered his team.

* * *

It's been a day since Ozpin had sent the children out on that mission since they've gone missing Glynda thought as she and team JNPR searched for the missing team. When JNPR had come to them about their friends missing we told them that we sent them on a mission and they should be back by sundown. When night fell nothing was heard from them and when team leader Jaune came to them again saying that team RWBY had not returned nor was answering any of their calls we knew something was wrong.

Ozpin who had his hands full from keeping the dying Fall Maiden in the secret vault alive, finding a suitable warrior to replace her and waging a secret war against their unknown enemy for the safety of Vale and Remnant, and now had to deal with an unknown force sitting at their doorstep. Ever since their presence was noticed by them a week ago there has been an increase in strange activity in the Emerald forest and in Vale; unidentified ships sighted in Emerald Forest all over the CCTS, talks in Vale from their informants about a new group making contacts in the criminal underground and here in Emerald where a section of the forest became a dead zone from state of the art spy drones were being deactivated whenever they entered that area close to the Zaharrak Memoria Ruins and now four of their students have gone missing. It was unclear whether they were hostile or not but one thing was for sure they may have something to do with his students current missing status and he intends to find out.

They have been out here since six and now it was 7:30 and they have yet to find them.

"Children have you found anything" she called out

"No ma'am" they responded

"Wait." One said it was Mr. Arc "I see someone. It's Ruby and the rest of the guys. We found them!" the Arc cheerfully yelled.

A sigh of relief came over the blonde woman as she sees the girls exit the trees unharmed.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to the four girls as the blonde boy similarly questioned his counterpart.

"Yes we're fine." Ruby answered "No seriously we're fine" she answered again to the boy as he pressed again.

"Good" she adjusted her glasses "Now come along the Headmaster is waiting for your return." She used her scroll to signal pickup.

When the bullhead arrived the eight students and teacher boarded the vehicle, five looked back into the forest, three noticed a slight shimmer in the air, emerald eyes narrowed at the sight before the door closed.

* * *

The bullhead touched down on Beacon Academy's landing dock, the occupants exited the vehicle where they saw the Headmaster waiting nearby.

"Welcome back team RWBY." He greeted "You gave us quite the scare when you didn't return yesterday."

"Well Professor we-" Ruby said

"It's ok perhaps you'd like to have something warm to eat before you fill us in." the Headmaster interrupted.

"No thanks we're not hungry but could we go to our room to change instead." Ruby said.

"I'm not stopping you please go ahead just come see me when you're done." Ozpin gave the go ahead.

The girls left going towards their dorm, inside they undid their clothes from yesterday and took a bath one by one and changed into a clean set of clothes then left.

When they arrived at the elevator to go up Weiss stopped them

"What do we tell Ozpin when we get there?" she said

Her redheaded partner smiled "What happened but not what happened." she said as she pressed the door button.

"What?" Weiss unable to follow what her leader said

"Just follow my lead." Ruby confidently said as the elevator door opened, entering in it.

Weiss looked at her other two teammates for some clearance but got none as they simply shrugged and followed their leader into the elevator "I don't like this."

"Come on." Ruby said reaching out, dragging the girl into the elevator

Inside the Headmaster's office the girls were seated in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch ready to answer any question.

"Now I must ask how do you feel, are any of you tired, stressed?" Their headmaster questioned

"No" they all answered

"Good now tell us what did you find during your mission, anything strange?" Ozpin asked

"No professor nothing out of the ordinary. Ruby answered quickly

"Did you encounter any Grimm that was the mission was it not?" he asked.

"Well not at first we first found some evidence that none of them were present but not in the current area. Then we encountered them when we found a group." answered Weiss.

"A group?" the headmaster's eyebrows raised his eyes seemed to flash with extreme interest.

"Yeah a group of…ah… travelers that's what they said." Ruby skillfully answered.

"Travelers what happened, how many were there and what did they look like?" Ozpin continued

"Well eight of them, one was tall and was combat trained but not a huntsmen and-" She stopped

Ozpin raised his hand stopping the girl "Well let's not get descriptive did these people look unusual the way they dressed, talked you know."

"They were weird but normal weird the kind you would see only on Remnant." Ruby diligently answered earning a sigh from her teammates for being a bit specific.

"And what about the Grimm?" He asked.

"Oh when they attacked there was like twenty of them beowolves, ursas you know those guys." Yang said.

"I remember there being ten." Blake retorted.

"It doesn't matter we fought them and kicked butt the tall guy and his friends helped too but it was mostly us cause you know huntresses and all." Ruby finished.

"Oh. After that what happened" Ozpin continued his questions

"We helped them out for some time then we lost track of time it was getting dark really quickly so they offered that we spend the night with them." Ruby explained

"And why did you not call us surely it would have been noteworthy to report this." Miss Goodwitch spoke after being silent the entire time.

"Our scroll batteries died." Ruby answered.

Goodwitch scrunched up in disbelief "All of them?"

"Yeah Blake forgot to charge hers and Yang and me were playing games during the flight and let it on Weiss…" Ruby said

"I admittedly was playing a game on mine." The heiress said.

"That's why you didn't call" Goodwitch skeptically asked getting nods of affirmative

"Well Glynda scroll dying while on missions is a common thing for huntsmen especially students, I remember a time when it happened to you." Ozpin said with faint smile causing his assistant to blush.

"Well I certainly remember that thank you." Glynda replied crossing her arms.

Still smiling he turned to the students "You're dismissed and enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you Professor." Blake said.

"Later" Yang said.

"Bye" Ruby replied,

"Good day" Weiss said,

When the elevator door closed the headmaster's smile dropped turning to his assistant who walked passed him taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of him.

"They're hiding something." She said.

"I know Glynda, something happened in that forest." The headmaster replied.

"What was your first clue?" Glynda replied

"When they came back they were well rested for people who spent the night in a Grimm infested forest even if most of the Grimm present has seemingly decreased they still have a presence. And the scroll explanations. So I say again what happened in there that would cause them to lie." Ozpin asked.

"They obviously did what the original mission wanted them to do make contact with the unknowns even if they weren't fully aware of that part when you assigned them the task." Glynda said.

"Now they know more about them than we do, we just have to convince them to tell us" he said.

"You think they know?" Glynda asked

"About what lies beneath the old ruins near the blackout zone without a doubt why else would they be so secretive and so close to the site." Ozpin answered

"But how? No one on remnant should know about that other than us and a select group from Atlas." Glynda said confused

"Indeed" the headmaster said getting up from his chair and walking towards the window, looking out it. "For now we continue to remain vigilant and on our guard until…" he said as he was cut off by Glynda.

"Something happens for once I would like to do the direct approach and confront them." Glynda cut him off

"As would I but we still know nothing. How about we send more experienced huntsmen to gather information for us. There's more to this than any of us understand." Ozpin said

* * *

Back at the dorm room of RWBY, the four girls entered their room.

Yang climbed onto her bed taking a seat near the end "So you guys wanna do something?"

"Like what" Weiss asked as she sat on her bed

"I don't know something fun to take our mind off of yesterday like shopping or something" She said.

"I could use new clothes" Weiss agreed.

"I'm going to read a book good luck with your shopping" Blake said

"Come on Blake it'll be fun." Yang said to convince the raven haired girl "What about you Ruby? Ruby?" she asked her sister noticing she was not paying attention

While the other girls were conversating Ruby climbed on her bed and took out the UNSC data pad she "borrowed" from under her pillow where she hid it when they arrived.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Huh" She replied.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"This oh you remember when Bacchus talk to us?" she answered.

"Yes it was yesterday." Blake said pointing out the obvious.

"Well this is the thing he used to talk to us." Ruby answered.

"Why do you have that?" Weiss questioned.

"I borrowed it" the crimsonette awkwardly smiled.

"Borrowed you mean stole do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught with that."Weiss raised her voice.

"I didn't steal it I took because it had information." Ruby quickly defended herself.

"What information?" Weiss asked.

"Like their history" Ruby answered.

"Anything else?" the heiress asked.

"That was all I found on it." she answered

"Really." Weiss asked.

"It's still information" Ruby said.

"Better than nothing pass it over let's see it." Weiss gave in asking for the data pad.

* * *

Elsewhere

Ember eyes watched in heated boredom as the White Fang troops unloaded the Dust stolen by Roman into the warehouse. She was the only one from her little group that came in today, the children had sent off to meet contacts in the Criminal Underworld, Roman was off again with his little assistant gathering more dust for her operation and Adam the blind fool was out somewhere gathering recruits for his little revolution. While she stood there from her office overseeing the men she felt a familiar presence come over.

"Salem?" She called out and waited for a response.

"Yes child" A cold voice answered.

"Why are you here? Is there something I should know?" Cinder asked wondering what the woman is here for.

"What can't I pay a visit to my loyal _partner_?" Salem's venomous voice mocked the emotion of being hurt.

"…"

"Well if you must know there are new players on the field." the woman answered

"What who?" Cinder said surprised

"Can't say as of yet I only became aware of their presence as of last week and from what my children have gathered since they arrived is that they have given off an other worldly presence which annoys them." Salem replied.

"Interesting do you know where they are located?" Cinder asked.

"Yes they currently have a foothold in the Emerald forest and seem to have an interest in those ruins of old in the forest." she said

Cinder took in the new information as her _"partner"_ spoke.

"Do you think they will be a hindrance?" Cinder asked

"No but I have no doubt they will if they join Ozpin and knowing him he's probably making moves on them as we speak." Salem voiced venomously.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Cinder asked.

"Whatever you want to do my dear coax them into joining our " _Just Cause"_ , burn them should they refuse or leave them be should they remain neutral. It's all up to you" The Grimm abomination sweetly said to Cinder which caused her to smile sinisterly.

"All right if you wish".She replied.

* * *

 **The end. Anyways Chapter 6 wont be out until the near the end of September or in October. Why? because I haven't written it yet during the summer I got very lethargic . I would rise out of bed at early noon take two steps and then immediately collapse on the floor tired. And I was shocked by lightning but I'm fine I couldn't hold in my hand anything with shaking for a day or two. Anyways later until next time.**


	6. Static

**May not be the best chapter but eh it was delayed for too long.**

* * *

Chapter six

Two weeks has passed since the unofficial first contact with the Beacon students, seemingly keeping their word the UNSC and Sangheili work on the site went unhindered. In that time period they manage to uncover what seems like an entrance or a path in the mountain close to the ruins blocked, rubble seeming place there by someone. Nevertheless they are making progress in their mission.

"Captain Lasky!" An engineer called out as he ran up to Lasky as he oversaw the work

"Yes" He answered

"We've managed to clear most of the large rubble from the entrance with an hour or so we'll have the entrance completely cleared." The engineer said

"Good" Lasky "congratulated "Keep up the good work."

"Thank you sir" said the worker as he left.

"Good news Captain." A gruff voice said behind him

"Arbiter" Lasky greeted as he turned to see the tall reptilian approach him "Your back how's the scouting."

"Boring I've only seen the beasts and nothing else."

"Hm" Lasky turned to the general direction where Beacon Academy, in the distance several airships hovered over where the Academy should be.

* * *

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his _work_ wherever he travels." Spoke Goodwitch with disdain as she watches the Atlesian warships landing from afar.

"Well." Ozpin began "Running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eyesore."

His desktop began to ping indicating someone was coming up the elevator.

Probably James he thought.

"Come in." Ozpin called out.

The elevator slid open and out came the commander and chief of Atlas's armed forces in his usual white drab.

"Ozpin" Ironwood greet with open arms

"Hello General"

"Please drop the formalities" Ironwood said as he walked up to the headmaster. A small chuckle left Ironwoods mouth as he shook Ozpin's hand "It's been too long."

He turned his attention towards the deputy as she walked towards them

"And Glynda it has certainly been long since we last met."

"Oh James" She answered, her words laced with sarcasm "I'll be outside" she said to her boss then left. She was clearly not pleased to see him.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." The General commented as she exited through the elevator door.

"So what in the world has brought you hear down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked pouring a cup of coffee. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." Ozpin finished, handing over the mug to Ironwood.

"Well you how much I enjoy vale this time of the year" Ironwood said pull out a flask, pouring some of its content in the mug. "And with you running the Festival I think this might be an opportunity to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however the small fleet outside my window has me a bit concerned"

"Well concern is what brought them here." Ironwood said

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz you and I both know why I brought those men here

Hearing this Ozpin took a long sip. Placing down the cup he let out a sigh "Ah… We are in a time of peace. Show of force like this might give off the wrong impression."

"But if Qrow said was true then… "

"If what Qrow said was true we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin Cut off "It's the Vytal Festival a time to celebrate unity and peace so I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood defended

"As am I which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can."

"Believe me I am. Speaking of huntresses how's the team that went missing." The General asked

"Fine but how did you know." Ozpin pondered on how he knew about the girls

"I have people who inform me and I am glad they're ok people who usually spend the night in a Grimm infested forest never usually turn out alright."

"Yes that is somewhat true but their huntresses they should be able to take care of themselves."

"Did they find anything?" Ironwood asked

"What do mean?" Ozpin asked.

"I mean information I know you sent them so far into the forest for something." The general questioned.

"Yes they did while they were not entirely truthful they reported they found some people explorers they claimed." Ozpin told him.

"Did they provide any useful information names, description, and a location of where they were from or going?" Ironwood asked.

"No as I said they weren't truthful in their report so nothing useful." The headmaster explained

"Their withholding information, why haven't you done anything to them lying to their headmaster should warrant punishment that could be used as barter." Ironwood suggested.

"No James I will not extort my students." He answered

"That's not what I meant" Ironwood defended.

"Well it sounded like you did while I did nothing to get information out of my students, I saw it fit to launch another investigation to what they were hiding and sent an instructor." Ozpin said taking a sip from his cup.

Placing the cup down Ozpin continued "What he found was…quite surprising."

Tapping on his finger on the desk holographic pictures of structures with a surrounding wall appeared, and judging from distance the picture was taken it was fairly large. It then changes showing a picture of an unidentifiable VTOL flying off from the base.

"After he returned I ordered his silence on the matter" Ozpin continued.

"Have you taken any steps in this matter Ozpin?" "The General asked.

"No not really nothing yet we know nothing about them and they have yet to make any moves that we know of, so far we've only been cautious observing them." Ozpin answered.

"But Ozpin you're not considering that we sit back while these people whoever they are, do whatever they want right at our front door, what if they are allied with the Queen, these could very much be pawns Qrow spoke about we should ..." He said before Ozpin cut him off.

"We should what James? I've already guessed at it being them but something was not right, why would the Queen station her pawns so openly to us, so I think this is something else."

"Like what?" Ironwood questioned.

"You remember what we found the beneath the Ruins"

"The Zaharrak Memoria how could I forget that place it was a data mine filled with information that be use to strengthen humanity against the Grimm." the General said.

"Yes but sadly the facility did not allow us as such." Ozpin said.

A Year ago

"Ozpin what is this place?" Ironwood asked as he stared at a giant grey pillar like structures with blue lights running along them as they stretched upwards into the cave that surrounded him and the others that are present with him.

The pillars ran parallel to each other, with a silver metal walk way the slope upward leading straight up to a grey metallic wall that could be an entrance.

"Marvelous" Doctor Oobleck said taking in the unique architecture

"Indeed." Ozpin said as he walked beside the good doctor "And to answer your question James we don't know we only discovered this two days ago, that's why I gathered this group to investigate and learn what we can about this discovery this temple I believe."

The team Ozpin that brought to this site consisted of eight people; him, his assistant Glynda, Bart, James along with his foot soldiers and his robot knights. Qrow should have been a part of the team but he was caught up in family business.

Ozpin looked over to Oobleck who being a self proclaimed historian and archeologist he is was documenting the site making his own history.

"Doctor" Ozpin called "Is any of this familiar to you?"

"No Ozpin none of this is remotely familiar to me" the good doctor rapidly said as he quickly skims through the pages of his books. He then stops, looking up from the book in his hands' "I believe this may pre-date mankind."

"Pre-dates humanity? Is that even possible" Glynda asked befuddled by the idea of a civilization predating mankind

"Well Glynda it is quite possible not much is known about the past thanks to the Grimm."

"If this is the work of a precursor race where did they go?" Ironwood asked.

"I cannot answer that but if I could guess the Grimm. But we're not going learn anything by standing here and speculating." Said Oobleck

The Group made their way up the silver slope to the metal wall they paused and wondered how they were going to open it. That answer came when one of Ironwood's men saw a panel at the far right of the door.

Oobleck darted towards the panel analyzing it, after 20 seconds of processing he placed his hand on the console, gently sliding his hand to the right. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and hissing as the console lit up and the wall began to retract.

A thick knee level fog seeped out as the door slid open revealing the inside of the structure which just like outside was similar with the stunning silver metal walls and blue lighting flowing through them. Ozpin was the first to take the initiative and entered the rest followed suit.

Inside the group documented everything they saw walked down the darken hallway of the Temple that what they unofficially called it. The lights above offered a little illumination to help their vision.

Soon they arrived at a massive hallway intersection or a hub with a giant metallic statue within the center.

"Whoa" one of the atlas soldiers said as he entered the room

"Keep your eyes peeled, be ready for anything." The General said to his stared eyes soldiers and to his fellow huntsmen.

"Roger" his men all said in acknowledgment.

The others merely nodded acknowledging.

Oobleck pulled a camera began to snap photos of everything, once he finished he took his note book to scribble a drawing of the statue that stood at center.

The statue in question standing was a thirty eight meters tall metallic figure with an intricate artistic design as the dark grey metals that form it seem float there in place as if bind by an invisible field. The head of the statute lack a face to describe all it was hallowed, empty. In its one of its arms it held a staff. (AN: Search Forerunner Cavalier.)

Perhaps this of statue was a likeness of a warrior that existed among those who built or just an oriental piece of art probably but that's not what's important right now.

As the doctor did his documenting Ozpin was his doing his own, the aged huntsman walked with a cautious air as he observed the area trying get a feel of this place so far nothing malicious but he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that something was about to happen. Whether it is good or bad he need to trust his instincts that were honed after ages of conflict and prepare. This entire building holds information of an advance bygone age that probably greatly precedes mankind's early recorded history, whoever or whatever built it must have something hid that could aid them against the forces of darkness or even give them victory. The next question where was it?

As if his question was heard a door located by the statue opened. Ozpin looked down the dark hallway as it slowly lit up with the lights strobing as if signaling.

"Glynda" He called.

"Yes sir" the woman appeared beside him.

"What do you make of this place ?" he asked

His deputy adjusted her glasses and answered "I can't think of anything it amazes me that a this place exist."

"Hm" was all Ozpin said as he leaned forward on his cane peering into the hallway. "Call the rest let us see where this leads."

Oobleck quickly finished his sketch as Glynda called for them quickly joining the others as they venture down the pathway behind the statue that opened by itself missing the sudden glow of orange appearing inside the statue's head.

At the end of the hall they entered another room. This one had a half a dozen small grayed angled arches forming a hexagon and at the center what looked like another terminal like before. Ozpin and Oobleck approach the terminal, as they approached it several blue orbs of light to flood the room moving at rapid pace.

"Sir!" One the soldiers called startled by the rapidly moving lights.

"Stay calm men" the General ordered as the lights began surround them.

The lights then exploded in a bright fuchsia colour then disappearing and in their place multiple mechanical beings with weapons trained on them.

The ragtag expedition team of huntsmen and soldiers found them trapped as their only exit out of this room was cut off by these silver armored, orange glowing automatons that appeared out nowhere.

One the troopers who was startled by the robots sudden appearance click off his gun's safety and before he could pull the trigger his eyes glimpsed orange coming from the upper most corner of his field of vision. Before he could make sense of it he felt his body begin to burn.

His comrades' watched in utter horror as his body disintegrate into an orange mist from the orange beam hit him from above.

"What the fu.." Before one of the soldiers could finish uttering his swear word the room devolved into a firefight with guns from the knights and the remaining soldiers firing at the now hostile machines while running for cover behind whatever was available.

With everyone now in cover for one of the hostiles a dog like machine leapt towards to the General who quickly dispatched the creature with his revolver firing more rounds at the other machines destroying. Another one a humanoid charge at the distracted General tackling him to the ground, its face opening up revealing a burning orange skull as it let a war cry as it pinned the general down.

A fireball struck the machine sending it flying into a wall. Another struck the machine again as it tried to recover causing it to disappear in bright orange.

"Ironwood, are you alright?" Oobleck asked as he ran to the down General.

"Yeah" He groaned as the doctor helped him up.

Ironwood looked over to the others as they took care of the remaining hostiles.

"Woah!" Ironwood exclaimed as he's suddenly push to the ground again by Oobleck who somersaulted out of the way of another orange bolt from their mysterious sniper that plaguing them.

Taking aim at the location of where the shot came from the surviving members open fire, until the sniper was revealed to be another one of the machines this time resembling beowolf, Goodwitch concentrating her semblance into her wand unleashes a power attack at it obliterating.

"Good shot Glynda." Congratulated Ozpin as he dusted himself off

"Thank you sir" Goodwitch said, adjusting her glasses

"Yes Glynda if I do say so myself, that was quite an incredible shot." The General praised

"Incredible indeed" A deep mechanical voice said.

The group turns to the direction of the voice, a brilliant purple tear in reality materializes before them. Out came was a twelve foot tall figure, another one of those blasted machines however this time it was the Statue. The Statue did nothing as it fully emerged from the portal just standing where it was being stared at, an air tension blew between them as almost everyone with a weapon pointed towards it yet it did not move or make an hostile action

"Hello" Ozpin said taking advantage of the situation. 'This one this seems different than the others we just faced it seem intelligent perhaps it could be reason with and maybe we can gets some answers.' he thought "I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy I am leading this expedition into your lovely home" Ozpin said

It did not immediately answer but tilted it head slightly, it's eyes seeming analyzing the Headmaster.

"You touch my mind." It said

"What? Excuse me come again."

"I am Cavalier of Eternal Vigil the overseer of this facility and operations. Your presence here is unwarranted and thus should be removed however that has proven to be unattainable at the motion but in what was one moment of disappointment I found something that caught my interest, You." He pointed towards Glynda "More specifically what you did. You would make a fine specimen to study." As he finished more the began to appear three times the amount than before encircled them.

'Not good' Ozpin thought as he looked back at the other who took up offensive postures and then back the giant in front of him "I'm sorry but Glynda or anyone is not becoming anyone's experiment."

Cavalier said nothing, slamming his staff on to the ground it creating a powerful shock wave. Ozpin quickly reacting slammed his cane to into the ground creating a protective field around him and the others from the blast.

'It seems that any chances of negotiation have died before it had even begun. Well if these things wish for hostilities then so be it.' Ozpin thought as he mentally prepared himself for battle as the machine now dash towards him and the others inside the barrier. He tightened his grip on his cane the second the barrier falls he will strike the machine and if it as resilient as others before it would fade into the bright orange dust like the others before.

The barrier fell and with he and the AI inches apart both party swung their see weapons faster that the naked eye could however no hits landed as Ozpin and crew instantaneously disappeared in a spiral of lights and fought themselves outside the cavern entrance.

"What the... How are we outside?" one of the surviving atlesian trooper said "Just seconds ago a giant tin can was trying to kill us?"

"Because I intervened." another unknown voice answered from above.

Looking up the team saw what they would describe as a floating silver eyeball peering down on them.

"Greetings." Its purple iris flickered as it spoke. "I am the monitor of Outpost K40032 and all nearby installations. I am 110 Indignant Happenstance."

Taking no chances the team in response raised their weapons at it; however the monitor showed no visible reaction to their actions.

"Oh my did I do anything to offend you or does my appearance unsettle you."

"No, none of those" Ozpin said stepping forward "It's just we had too many surprises for one day."

"Oh I do apologise I never anticipated the local life forms would infiltrate one of our facilities; especially one so heavily guarded to keep the unwanted meddlers out, but never the less you all made out in one piece well most of you." It said

"Yes no thanks to the infernal machines; what were they and you said facilities there are more, who built them and why?" Ironwood asked

"Yes there are currently eight facilities plus this one currently scattered across the planet each with their own function with a dozen off planet station in nearby star systems and the machines who you refer to are called prometheans their duty is to guard all the facilities for intruders like you. Who created them and the facilities are called the Forerunners, my makers." indignant explained.

"Wait off planet what does that mean?" Ozpin asked

"Off planet" it answered

"I mean what do you mean by there are a dozen facilities off planet" Ozpin questioned

"Oh it means there are multiple facilities located on other worlds that my makers assigned me to watch over." it explained.

"And how do you get you get there"

"Easily I like others is capable of space travel"

"Space travel bloody space travel, it's possible that what you're telling me…us"

"Yes"

"How?"

That not the questions we should be asking." intervened Ironwood "The Forerunners who are they and what interest do they have with this world?"

Well you see…oh it seems my presence is needed else where I bid you goodbye. However do stay away from meddling with facilities." It said vanishing in blue light leaving the group with many unanswered question, questions they should have asked earlier.

Ozpin turning to his group says "You will speak of this to no one not your superiors nor your council members." His eyes now fixed on Ironwood he continued. "And James, promise me you won't do anything regarding this matter without consulting me first we know next to nothing about what going on and frankly it probably bigger than us so please James I would like to avoid a catastrophe."

Ironwood did not argue but simply nodded in agreement he won't do anything yet.

"Glynda, block the cave entrance ensure nobody can get through here."

Doing as she was told she summoned her powers lifting some nearby boulders, filling the cave entrance rock by rock until it was sealed.

* * *

Present day

"To think if we had not encountered those machines we would have learnt a great many things." Ironwood said.

"Yes it seems someone else has come to learn many things as well and for better or worse we can't do anything now only watch and prepare. Speaking of prepare how are your students doing in term of preparation the tournament." Ozpin said signaling the end of the previous discussion.

"You know very eager to prove themselves." The General said acknowledging Ozpin's subtle gesture. "I must go now the now until next time." Ironwood said making his way to the exit he then stops and says "If something happens do you think your children can fight a war."

"I hope not." Ozpin replied grimly as the General left.

* * *

With the blockage cleared the UNSC and Sangheili forces preceded into the cavern and began to set up the equipment for their stay at the base of the silver slope of the facility

Soon the first expeditionary team consisting of the two leaders of the expeditionary force Palmer Spartan team Blue, four Sangheili Special Forces operatives, a squad of marines and eight scientists entered the structure.

"Tell me what I'm looking at?" Lasky said as he knelt over a discarded firearm, a rifle by the looks it of definitely not promethean.

"Well it seems we weren't the first here." Palmer said picking one the firearms "fan out see if you can find anything else!" she ordered.

As they searched Thel approached the console within the room, his eyes studied the interface before placing his hands on the console interface and began to interact with it with familiarity until it cause a reaction. A portal opened before them, the humans of the group stared at the Sangheili leader who in returned shrugged "Remember I was a high ranking officer of an Empire that worshipped them as gods." He said walking through the portal his men following behind, the rest followed after.

On the other they appeared in a hexagonal room with multiple bridges extending towards a platform with multiple console suspended above a ravine.

"This must be the control room." Lasky observed. He and four of the egg heads crossed over to the control panel platform while the other either documenting or scanning the area for any hostile presence they have yet to encounter.

The consoles came to life as the humans approached it, shining a brilliant blue holographic display. However one display did not instead flickering red and blue indicating something's off. One scientist with interest approached the flicking display and observed its surface which displayed forerunner symbols all constantly changing back and forth. Gliding his hand gently over the display causing ripples as it followed his hand until he places his hand on it.

"Wait stop don't touch that!"One of his colleagues yelled as he saw him place his on the panel, catching everyone's attention.

The lights went out immediately encompassing the in room darkness

"Shit what have you done." the scientist thought out loud

The humans and elites lit their torches and flares providing what little they can, soon after the place began to shake violently.

"Everybody grab onto something" The captain ordered as he grabbed hold of the consoles for support "What did you do?" Lasky yelled at man responsible.

"I don't know I saw the thing flashing and just felt the urge to touch it." The man responds yelling back, not out disrespect but over the sound the place shaking.

Outside felt the shakes just as much as those on the inside as pieces of debris fell from the mountain side.

Inside once the shaking stopped the room began to laminate again with a pale blue however not from the previous light source but from the light originating from the ravine beneath them.

"This is Captain Lasky to outside team do you read over. I read this Captain Las…SHrrrrrrrrK! " A bright blinding beam of light shot up out the ravine flooding the COMMS Channel with deafening feedback affecting everybody with an electronic piece in or near the ear. Lasky clutched his ear doubling over in pain as the light continued upward into the space above.

The Master Chief and the Spartans were lucky enough to get more than just feedback along with it they received rapidly moving images and symbols taking over their HUD.

The outside team felt the same effects as the light burst out the mountain shooting directly into the sky sending broadcast everywhere while catching the eyes of everyone who could see its brightness a far.

"What the hell is this?" Sergeant Stacker yelled as he ripped his communicator out of his ears.

* * *

"During the battle of Vusel the grossly outnumbered Mistrali and Mantle forces use a tactic known as the Pincer Movement in order to secure victory over the Vacuan horde." Oobleck said to classroom "Now days before the assault the Mistrali and Mantle's forces stationed in this settlement came under heavy attack from the Vacuan militia after the sudden declaration of war by Vacuo's leader. Now does anyone know why Vacuo broke it neutrality and joined the war siding with the Vale's forces?" He asked

As normal barely anyone raised their hands save Miss Schnee and a few others young people these days they know little about our history.

"Miss Schnee." He acknowledge

Weiss stood answering the question. "Vacuo entered the war because its leadership realized that if Mantle and Mistral conquered Vale, then nothing would stop them from turning their sight on them."

"Correct Miss Schnee, I see you have been reading ahead. It was that very reason why Vacuo broke their neutral." Oobleck appraised

"Thank you professor"

"It's Doctor. Now if you pay attention to monitor upfront." The professor said activating the monitor and projector "What you are about to watch is a documentary about battle I found on the CCTs I expected each of you to pay attention as there will be a test on this next class." Oobleck warned getting nothing but moans and groans from his students he pressed play.

"The battle of Vusel took place in the south Vacuo town of Vusel now named Salza and was fought between the 634 Mantle and Mistral soldiers' versus the 2000 strong Vacuan forces. The defender The Mantle-Mistral Alliance received information from their forward scout about a massive force heading there way – _Static_ \- Consolidating what little supply they had they – _Static_ " The interference continued until the video was replaced by flashing imagery and static screeching through the speakers within the room.

"What in the name of…"

"Professor you should see this." A frightened student called as he stared out the window.

The doctor made his over the window and was dumbfounded at what he saw a bright beam of light blasting up into the air.

'What!' he thought

Weiss along with the rest of her team looked with freight as they all realize that the light was coming from the same general direction as the aliens. 'Oh no'

* * *

"What the hell is going on report" an Atlesian officer yelled as the entire bridge fell into a state of confusion as all monitors were hijacked by rapid moving images and personnel fell to their knees in pain as their ear communicators bled white noise into their ears.

"Sir something is wreaking havoc on our communications, I can't raise the other ships." an ensign answered as he hastily inspected his station.

"It's the light." Ironwood said as he entered the bridge "if this occurred the moment it appeared, we need to stop it before it causes anymore damage. Is the ship still operable?"

"Can't say sir the systems still wonky" the ensigns answered

"Ok how long until?"

"Indefinite sir"

'Damn I knew something like would. Ozpin if you had only listened.'

* * *

Vale along with the rest of remnant entered a state of panic as the whole CCT when down; Billboards, TVs, Computers, Scrolls and other electronic device connected to it all playing strange flashing image. The Citizens of the city of Vale were in a higher state of panic a strange beam of light appearing shooting into the sky indirectly causing car accidents on the roadways as curious onlookers with cameras stood in the middle of roads as equally curious driver swerved into other cars and building to avoid hitting them.

* * *

"What's going on down there? Roland." The acting commander of the Infinity yelled

"Unknown Sir our communications is being jammed. Actually I'm not getting anything from the planet." Roland replied appearing on the holo-table "Wait! Sir I'm detecting massive data pulse coming from the planet."

The commander gave a confused look at the A.I. "What?" His answer came when the ship's communication network went haywire "What hell is going down there."

The Data Pulse continued to outwards into the unknown as it passed the fleet wreaking havoc on the ships' communication until it disappeared.

"Oh thank God that's over." the Captain said rubbing his ringing ears turning the man responsible for what happened "What were you thinking you could have killed us all." He chastised

"Sorry sir."

"Never mind let's just head back." Getting on radio "This is Captain Lasky to ground team do you copy over." No response he tried again "This is Captain Lasky to ground team does anyone copy over."

"Yes sir I read you loud and clear." A voice responded. 'Good'

"To whom am I speaking and what's the situation out there?"

"1st Lieutenant Ahuja and not well the locals got curious; one of them brought their entire air force and we're in the middle of standoff." The man answered

"Ah. Do not open fire unless fired upon we'll be there soon."

* * *

 **I would like to apologize for the lack of updates for the past eight months I've been busy with school, my job with leave me drain when and writers blocks. See you next time or next year.**

 **On a second note some of the canon in RWBY thrown out the window in this as they wouldn't mix well with halo lore like the Gods of Remnant.**

 **-Junior Chief**


End file.
